A Kingdom and This World
by Sheep-san
Summary: Tohru is back home after being gone for five years? Who are the two children and two wife? Are they his? Is the engagement off?
1. Chapter 1: Day Off

**Chapter 1: Day Off**

A soft wind blew into the warm air on a Friday afternoon. A young woman had just come home from Kaibara High School. She looks up at the sky, seeing clear light blues skies and white clouds. Her name was Tohru Honda. She lives with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki Sohma who had let her live there together. She enters the house that belongs to Shigure Sohma; the house that looks like it was still in a feudal era. His house was the only one that was out in the woods. As she enters, she hears a voice that belongs to the owner of that house.

"Tohru-kun? Is that you?"

"Hai, I'm home early. I had the day off." Tohru said as she took off her shoes and walk to Shigure's study room, where inside you could see piles and plies of books, papers, and many more.

"You're home early, I didn't except to see you until later tonight." Shigure Sohma said as he looks at Tohru from his computer where he was typing his new novel, which by the way was almost complete.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that today was Friday, I thought it was Thursday." Tohru said as she smiles.

"I see. If you don't mind, can you make tea for me? I have to finish this by tonight."

"Sure."

Tohru smile as she left Shigure's study room, she walk into the kitchen to make some tea for Shigure. As she waited, she decides to do the laundry also, which wasn't very far from the kitchen.

_'If I'm waiting for the water to heat up, might as well do the laundry too.'_ Tohru thought as she turns on the stove where she put the teapot of water and left the kitchen and into the laundry room.

Where inside the wall was painted yellow, a window where the sun can shine though and shine the whole room. On the other side of the room was another door, where it leads to the outside of the backyard. Tohru walk to the washer machine and took out Yuki's clothes and put them in the dryer, where there was lying inside was Shigure's clothes. She took out Shigure's and put them inside on his basket that had marked: Shigure's Laundry Basket. As she took Shigure's clothes out and put in Yuki's, Tohru heard a steam sound from the pot that was from the kitchen. Tohru gasped and close the door that was from the dryer and push the button for the dryer to work. Tohru walk or should we say almost ran to the kitchen to turn of the heat.

"Whew. I think that was close." Tohru said as she removes the teapot from the stove, took a cup from the cupboard, and pours the hot steaming water over the ingredient that was use for to make the tea. She careful took the cup and set it on a tray that was use to serve tea for the guest, and set the teapot onto the tray. Tohru carefully walk to Shigure's study room, with one hand she open the door, and there was Shigure reading his newspaper as always, he smiled as soon as he saw Tohru with the tea.

"My, thank you my lovely flower." Shigure said as he took the tea and blew the steam off.

"You're welcome, Shigure-san!" Tohru said cheerfully. Then she bow and left his study room to go and start on the laundry. It was 3:30 when the grandfather clock strikes; Tohru was almost finish with the laundry, when there was noise on the front door.

"HEY?! COME BACK HERE YOU, BAKA NEZUMI!!!" Kyo shouted from the entranceway, and not far from him was Yuki who was ignoring him. He enters the den room where Tohru was, standing up wondering what was going on.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut for once!" Yuki said as he turned around to face his baka cousin, along with aren't-you-stupid eyes. Two angry cross-marked was on (Kyo's) his head and his cheek, along with that a martial-arts stand. Yuki was also in his martial-arts stand getting ready to defeat his annoying cousin as he always does.

"That's it!! You KOSU NEZUMI!!!" Kyo charge straight at Yuki in full speed. Yuki move to the right, stuck his left foot out making Kyo trip, as Kyo falling down, he crashed into the basket full of unfolded laundry. (KOSU NEZUMI: DAMN RAT)

"AAHHHH!" Tohru yelled as she went to where Kyo was, to make sure that he was okay and that he wasn't hurt anywhere. "Kyo-kun are you alright?!!"

"Honda-san, the baka neko could've not die from that, just imagine Kaugra doing that to him. Even of Kagura did that, Kyo would still live." Yuki said as he pick-up the unfolded clothes and place them inside the empty basket. Smiling at Tohru, while Tohru just sweat dropped at this. Then Kyo got up from the floor, muttering something about his annoying nezumi cousin, rubbing his head, Tohru sigh.

"See, what did I tell you." Yuki said as he sees Kyo raise from the floor, Kyo shooted an angry glance.

"Tohru-kun! I thought I heard Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun fighting again!!" Shigure said as he entered where Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were.

"Oh! You two are home!" Shigure said as he entered the den, looking at Kyo and Yuki to see who won the fight, but as always he knew that Yuki would always win.

"Hmm...let me guess. You to ran two each other's on your way home. And started to get on each others nerves, am I right or what!!" Shigure said happily with the annoy smile of his, entering the room. Kyo and Yuki bonked or more like punch Shigure's head and both of them send him flying off the den room and into the backyard.

"Hentai (pervert)..." Yuki said as gave the inu (dog) a glare.

"...Inu" Kyo said as he finished the sentence, heading up to his room to change out of his school uniform. As for Tohru, she was running up to Shigure to see if he wasn't hurt.

"Ah! Wait, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she turned around to see Kyo heading upstairs. Kyo stopped, turned around; he was half way out the den door.

"Hai? (yes?)"

"Ah... Um..." Tohru started to say.

"Arrrgg! Would you just speak already!" Kyo said, getting annoying with Tohru's waiting.

"Hai! I-I-I was wondering if you and Yuki-kun could come with me to shop for some house supplies and maybe some treats afterwards, I means if that is okay with you two." Tohru said as she blushed.

"Sure... I guess I can put up with the rat till we get back." Kyo sigh as he spoke. Tohru's eyes fill with happiness.

"Same with me. Honda-san do you need any help carrying the clothes upstairs?" Yuki said and ask.

"Thank-you, both! You don't know how much it's really mean to me!!" Tohru said happily with her eyes filled with happiness.

"And hai, Yuki-kun I do need help carrying the clothes upstairs!" Tohru put on her smile.

"But first, how about you two go and changed out of your school uniform and let me finished folding the last set of clothing's." Tohru said as she sat down and began to fold the clothes that were in the basket.

"Sure." Yuki said as he went upstairs to his room to change out of his school uniform. While Kyo just grunted and followed his cousin. 30 minutes had pasted, Tohru had finished that last load of laundry and with Yuki's help, they were able to put all the clothes away, while Kyo was getting the list of things that was needed for the house. Yuki was wearing a Chinese like shirt and a blue pant, for Kyo he was wearing a orange shirt and bagged like army pants (a/n: you know the pants that Tohru was wearing in vol. 1-2, I think). Tohru came down the stairs wearing a light blue shirt and a skirt with a design that made by Kagura as a Christmas present this year. The three teens were just about to leave when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!!" Tohru shouted as she went to get her purse and went to answer the phone.

(Tohru's P.O.V.)

"Hello! This is the Sohma's residence! May I ask who's calling?" I ask.

" Oh! Hello Tohru-chan, is Shigure-Sensei there?" Mii said and ask at the same time.

" Hello, Mii-san!" I said in my cheerful voice and said, "Yes, Shigure-san is here! ".

" Oh, Good! I was wondering if, you could tell him that I will be there around six o'clock." Mii said.

"Sure!" I said and then I heard her ask.

" Tohru-chan do you have anything planned for this evening?"

" Yes, in fact, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and I are going shopping for food and we won't be back until 7:30".

"Ohh…, " Mii's voice was in disappointment and then ask, " do you have anything planned for tomorrow?".

"Ah..., " I started to say, then paused for a moment and then spoke but this time my voice was quite and sad.

" Tomorrow... Tomorrow is the third anniversary of my mom's death."

"Oh, Tohru-chan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!!"

" That's alright, Mii-san! " I put on my cheerful voice. Then I called Shigure-san and then I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mii-san. I have to go!"

"Ah…, " I heard Mii's voice on the other line.

" Um... if you are not busy... you could come over tomorrow and meet my mother." I said hoping to talk to her more when she meets mom.

" Sure Tohru-chan! I will come over tomorrow, if that's ok with you that is?" Mii ask.

"Sure!"

" Good!!" I heard her on the other line.

"Oh! I have to go, meet you tomorrow!! Bye!" I said as I look on clock.

"Bye!!" Mii said as she and I both hung up the phone. After that, I went to meet Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun on the front door to say good-bye to Shigure-san. Shigure was already there waiting for me and the others.

"Sorry!! To make you all wait!" I said as I went over the Sohmas.

"That's all right, Honda-san." Yuki said to me, which made me smile at him and he smile back.

(End of Tohru's P.O.V. and on to Normal P.O.V.)

"So who was that on the phone, Tohru-kun?" Shigure ask.

"Oh! Shigure-san, your editor called, she said that she will be coming over at six this evening!" Tohru said to make sure Shigure gets the messages that Mii had told her.

"Oh!" Shigure said as a light bulb was appearing in his head, he snap his fingers.

"While you three are out would mind, buying me a dozen jelly buns please?!!" Shigure said as he begged as a dog would for a treat after doing a good trick. Kyo and Yuki were being annoyed by how their adult cousin could be so childish and they both decide to bonk on Shigure's head. Moreover, Shigure's head had two big bumps on his head. (a/n: Yay!)

"Tohru-kun!!" Shigure wailed at Tohru. However, Tohru had already left the front door and was half way on the dirt road.

"Come on, you two!!" Tohru smile as she wave her left hand to Shigure, and Shigure did the same. Just before Kyo and Yuki was about to leave, Shigure told to wait for a few minutes.

"Do you two know what day is it today?" Shigure ask his two cousins and with a serious voice.

"Eh? Shigure today's is April 30th." Yuki said answering the inu's question.

"And what about tomorrow?" Shigure said more sadly and his face was sad.

"FOR GOD SAKE!! TOMORROW IS MAY 1st!!!" Kyo shouted, wanting to get this over with, as soon as those two realized theirs eyes were widen.

"That's right. Tomorrow is May 1st." Yuki said quietly.

"The day her mother died." Kyo said.

"Yes... the third anniversary, if I'm correct." Shigure said.

"Can we talk about this tonight when we get home?" Yuki said as he turned around and went out the door where Tohru was, Kyo did the same.

"Hai, we shall talk about this tonight." Shigure said as he wave to his cousins and Tohru, then shouted, "Be Safe!!" and close the door, and a devilish smile was on his face, "Now that's taken care off! Time to take a nap!!". Shigure scurrying off to his study room.

a/n: what do you think??? next chapter is Chapter 2: Shopping  



	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

**Chapter 2: Shopping!**

As Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked down the dirt road to the sidewalk, Tohru was in the middle and Kyo was on her right and Yuki on her left. When they reached to the grocery store, Tohru took out the list of things that was need around the house from her purse, then she grabbed a cart and told Yuki and Kyo to grabbed some things from a different aisle. While she went to a different aisle and pick-up an item that was on a shelf and put it inside the cart. After a while, both, Kyo and Yuki came back with some of the items that Tohru told them to get.

"Here you go, Honda-san." Yuki said as he put the items that he had gathered, put them inside the cart. While Kyo just grunted and did the same.

"Is that all the things we need, Honda-san? ", Yuki asks as he looked up at the store's clock seeing that they been shopping for almost hour.

"Um... almost, I just needed to grab one more thing & we are ready to go!" Tohru said as she smile and push the cart to the checkout while the Sohmas boys followed behind her. Then Tohru spotted the bouquet of flowers by the checkout.

" Ah! That the last item we needed! ", Tohru said as she went over, grabbed the bouquet of flowers and return back in a flash. Neither Kyo nor Yuki said anything as they; both saw her returning with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. After checking-out the items, the 3 divided the bags into equals. Kyo carried 2 bags, Yuki carried the same amount as him and Tohru only carried one along with the bouquet of flowers, so there was five bags altogether (a/n: Am I getting off the subject?).

"So what do you two think we should have for dinner tonight?" Tohru ask as she walked in between Yuki & Kyo.

Yuki: "I don't know maybe leeks and fish and rice."

Kyo: "Hell no! No leeks!" said an a angry hated tone of his. (a/n: that is if he has one...)

Tohru: "Um... maybe I'll just cook fish, rice and shougayaki (pork fried with ginger)"

Yuki and Kyo ask: "Huh? Why shougayaki?" looking clueless.

Tohru ask: "Did you two forget?" as she walked.

Yuki ask: "Forget what Honda-san?"

Tohru:" That Haru-kun, Momiji-Kun, Hiro-kun, & Kisa-chan are coming to stay over today and Saturday tonight!" with a smile on her face.

Kyo:" WHAT?!" looking' shock that his cousins are coming' over to stay over. While Yuki looking surprise.

Tohru: " Um...did I tell two already?" looking at the two sohmas.

Yuki: "Honda-san, I think you only told Shigure, but not us two, yet." looking back her.

Tohru: "I guess you're right, Yuki-kun..." with a disappointment on her face.

Kyo: " Ah... Don't worry about it." said as he put both of his arms behind his head looking' the sky. (a/n: remember that the three are still walking' to Shigure's home and what it said here, it confusing is it?)

Tohru: "I guess so... but still I wish I told you two a day earlier!"

Yuki: " Honda-san, it's alright. It already happened."

Tohru: "Yes...you're right. Now where do you two think Haru-kun & Hiro-kun should sleep?"

"Why?" Yuki ask.

Kyo: " Who cares!! As long it away from my room and me!" putting both of his arms down and besides his body.

Tohru: "Well, Kisa-chan & Momiji-kun are sleeping with me in my room. And that leaves Hiro-kun and Haru-kun."

Yuki: " When did you guys decide this? I mean, who's sleeping in whose room?"

Tohru: " Hm...I guess it was on Tuesday, after school when they came over." ( a/n: that's when Yuki was the student council & Kyo & the dojo.)

Yuki: " My guess is that Haru is probably going to sleep with me." with an unease feeling.

Kyo: " My guess Hiro's going to sleep where ever Kisa's sleeping' or something."

Tohru: "Oh well, I guess we figure it out when they come over today."

Yuki: " I guess we will."

Then Tohru smiled and said, "Look, we're almost there!''

The three were now on dirt sidewalk, walking. As they got closer, six figures were waiting the front door. The more closely they came, the clearer the six figures were. The six figures were Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Haru, Shigure and one unfamiliar man. The unfamiliar man was in between Shigure and Haru. When the three got closer, Tohru realize that the unfamiliar man has brown eyes, orange hair, just... like her mother, Kyoko and was in his mids-twenties wearing a jacket that printed _'Sky Dragon'_. Then just a few meters away (a/n: like 2-3, I can't tell the difference), Tohru's knees dropped, along with it the bouquet of flowers and the bag of groceries. There was a tear in her left eye, it was not sadness, but happiness, and by that time, both of her eyes was fill with tears.

"Hey!! Tohru, what's wrong?!" Kyo asked as he kneels down, putting both of the groceries that he was carrying beside him.

"Honda-san are you alright?" Yuki asked as he also kneeling down, but was on the opposites side of Kyo, did the same as Kyo did with the groceries. Shigure and the rest of the Sohmas were running to Tohru.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Kisa asked as she tug Tohru's shirt.

Momiji:" Tohru, do you know who's that man is? He said that he's your Nii-san?" Then behind Momiji, the man said, "Excuse me, Momiji-kun. May I get through?" Momiji just nodded his head and let the man through.

Man: " Sheeh! When ever you see me, you always cry." he said with a soft smile on his face.

Tohru: "... Is that you, B-kun?" her tears were dried.

Sohmas together (well mostly Kyo and Yuki, Kisa and the rest knew this nick-name. it will make sense further into the chapters): " B-kun?!" Looking confused, that Tohru know this man.

B-kun: "Awe... you still remembered the nick-name you gave me." moving closer to Tohru. The next thing they knew was that Tohru; he was hugging her.

B-kun: "Am I really that scary?" asked as he hugged her, like he never hug her in years.

Tohru: "No...you're not that scary." hugging him back. It was a few minutes until Tohru punch him in the face. The Sohmas look surprise that she never hit anyone. Making him fall down.

" What was that for Tohru!" he was holding his right hand to his cheek, where Tohru had hit him.

" That was for being gone for the last 4 years!"

" Look, I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice!" Said the man as he was standing up. While the Sohmas looked stunned, Tohru also stood up.

" We'll settle this later!"

"Sure... and how are we going to settle this? " B-kun said as he holds his right cheek from the punch.

"With a fight."

Those words made the Sohmas even more shocked, more like speechless.

Yuki's thoughts: _Can she really fight against this man? I mean does she know how to fight? _

Kyo's thoughts: _Fight? Does she know how to fight? She doesn't looked like a fighting person to me._

Hiro's thoughts: _Fight?! Can the stupid women fight? I mean she looked like a weak person, for crying out loud!!_

Kisa's thought: _Onee-chan... fight??? Can Onee-chan fight this man?_

Shigure's thought: _Hmm... I wonder if Tohru can defeat this man? Now... if she going to fight... is she going to wear a skirt or a pant...?_

Haru's thought: _Food... shougayaki. A fight...?_

Momiji's thought: _Ohh!! A fight!! I wonder whose going to win..._

The Sohmas heard a laugh came from the man and he said, " And have you been practicing your fight skills?"

Tohru said, ''You will found out later. But now let's eat!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, and followed Tohru to the house.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE, IN THE KITCHEN:**

"So... my little sister is the house maid."

" And who told you that?" Tohru said as she put away the groceries with the help of Kisa, Momiji and Yuki.

" Oh... him." pointing Shigure, as he leaning against the kitchen wall.

" Shigure-san..." Tohru began to say as she took out two pots & started to cook.

" Yes, Tohru-kun?" Shigure said as he smiled.

"... can you keep your mouth shut for once."

"Aww... are you upset, T-chan?'' (a/n: b-kun &, remember that kisa & everyone else is in this room).

"You know I think it would be better if you were outside of this room, Blaze."

" So... Honda-san your brother's name is Blaze...Honda?"

"Yes..."

a/n: the next chapter is Chapter 3:Comin' Back Home


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Back Home

**Chap. 3: Coming Back Home**

**Blaze P.O.V.:**

I came back two days ago... hoping that mom & sis were all right. However, I was wrong. When I went over the apartment & asked the manger the room number for Kyoko Honda. She wasn't there, neither was Tohru.

**Two Days ago:**

"Excuse me." I ask as I entered the apartment where I used to live.

"Yes, may I help you?" Ms. Koyama, the manger of the apartment, sitting in her desk doing some paper work (she's in her mids-30).

"Yes, I was wondering is Kyoko and Tohru Honda still live in this apartment." I ask, and then I saw her face looking sad.

" And who are you?" she said sadly, looking down.

"I guess it been a long time has it, Ms. K". Her eyes were in disbelief that I would came back after what had happen four years ago, she jump out from her desk and came over and hug me.

" Blaze-kun! It been so long!" hugging Blaze.

" Yes... it's been a long time. Now tell me, is mother and sis here?" I ask as I hugged her back.

"Ah..." she said as she released the hug and turned around the other way, hugging herself from shaking.

"Tell me what happened to Okaa-chan (Mother)!!!" I demanded with my eyes widen when ever I see her shaking it's means bad news.

"Kyoko-san... died in a car accident two years ago." her voice was choking up.

"No... no...! How can that be...!" I almost shouted, punching the wall making a hole.

"I'm truly sorry, Blaze-kun. The doctors tried everything to bring her back, but... they couldn't save her." she started to say as her eyes watered turning around to face me, I stood there with angered in my body.

"Where's Tohru? Where is she?!!" I said as I tried to clam down, hoping nothing bad happen to her.

"Tohru-san is living with your grandfather... after your mother passed away." she answers as she dried her tears.

"Thank you... Ms.K. Thank you for everything you have done." I said as I left her and headed out to my car, leaving her standing there.

**End of Two Days ago.**

**Today Friday (5 hours earlier):**

**Grandfather house**

At 3:30 in the afternoon, I stopped by grandfather house, hoping that Tohru was there safe.

_'knock, knock, knock'_

I knock on the door, hoping I could talk to him and not the relatives. The door opened, showing that grandfather had answered the door.

"Ah... Hello Blaze-kun, how have you been? Please come in!"

Grandfather stepped aside as I entered the house, I couldn't believe that it's been six years since I entered this home. Grandfather closed the front door, and I followed him to the living room where Uncle, Auntie and Yuri were in (living room connected to the kitchen). They stopped talking as I entered the living room; they all stare at me, wondering whom I am.

"Sit," grandfather said as he sat on the other side of the room (there were two crouches in the living room, including a television) and I sat on other side facing him so I could get a direct answer.

"How many years it been? Two, three?"

"It's been four long years, grandfather."

There were a few minutes of silence until I spoke.

"Grandfather, is Tohru here? Is she alright?" I ask desperately wanting to see her, how much she grown.

"Is that you, Blaze-kun?" the three said in unison not recognizing my voice the first time in years.

"Hai, I thought you three would recognized me by now, but I guess not."

The three were speechless, and to think that I would come back.

"Yuri, would you be kind enough to make tea for our kind guest, here?"

Grandfather ask as he turned his head to Yuri, smiling.

"Hai, Grandpa." Went to the kitchen and boil the water, and in ten minutes the tea was ready and she handed everyone in the room one and sat where she was before.

"Grandfather is it true?"

"True about what, B-kun?"

"Heh... after all these years you still remember the nick-name you've given me. But... tell me is it true... is it really true that..." I couldn't say it again, even last night I didn't want to believe it... that... mother had died. I hugged myself and my face shown sadness. Grandfather looked at me, knowing the question that I want to be answer.

"Hai... it's true, Kyoko-san died in the car accident almost two years ago." he said slowly. Then room atmosphere was stiffed and tense.

"When did she died?" I ask dully as there was no life in me, taking a drink from the tea, putting back on the table.

"May 1st." My eyes widen, I looked up, looking directly at him, only at him, as there was one else in the room, as he and I was the only one in the room.

"That...that's... tomorrow, is it?"

"Hai...it tomorrow." Grandfather looked as the life was suck out of him, his face also shown sadness.

"Where's Tohru? Where is she?!" I couldn't keep control of my anger, wanting to hold her, telling her I'm sorry.

"T-san? She went and live with the Sohmas."

"Where is this Sohmas place?" I ask, hoping he knows where that place is. Then Grandfather got up from his seat and went to the kitchen, came back with a pen and a notepad. He wrote something on there and handed to me (theirs face don't show sadness).

"Here. This is where the Sohmas place is, where T-san is staying. Followed the directions and asked someone for the name of Shigure Sohma and there you will find her." I took the paper that he wrote the directions and headed out the front door. I stopped and came back, hugging grandfather.

"Thank you for everything you have given us, even when we needed it the most. For that I am grateful." I said as I hugged him for a few seconds and he hugged back. Then I whisper something in his ear and he nodded his head.

"Good we'll meet tomorrow at noon, then?"

"Hai." he said as he released the hug.

"Good bye Uncle, Auntie, and Yuri." I said as I left the front door and headed to my car. I pulled back and drove to this Shigure Sohma house (It was 5:30).

AT 5:40 P.M.:

I followed the directions that grandfather wrote, turn right and on my left side (a/n: driver's side) I saw four kids who were going in the same directions as I was, they looked like they were going to a sleepover (a/n: he could tell cuz of the backpacks). I stopped and pulled up.

"Excuse me, do you four children know where Shigure Sohma live?" I ask as I rolled my window down. Then a kid who looks like he in his 2nd year in High School said, "Eh? You're looking for Sensei?" his hair was in unusual color, it had white hair in the top and on the back it was black, wearing a black shirt and blue pant (a/n: it's haru).

"Who's Sensei?" my face was looking confused, a kid who had a yellow sun hair, wearing a shirt that had bunnies all over and a short like pants (a/n: the pants in vol.8-10 or something), was bouncing up and down happily (a/n: it's momiji!).

"Sensei is Shigure Sohma! Who are you looking for?" he said happily.

"I'm looking for Tohru Honda, have you heard of her?"

" Why are you looking for Onee-chan?" a child who was no more than at the age of 13, have a hair color as mine, and her eyes were like mine too, but lighter, spoke. The same goes to the rest of the three children (a/n: kisa).

"Onee-chan?" I repeated with a surprise voice, making the young girl blush, and next to her was a boy how was about the same age as the young girl next to him. He had brown hair & brown eyes, wearing an army like short and shirt (a/n: vol. 7 cover, it's hiro). He shot a angry glare at me.

"And who are you? Whom you think you are asking about Shigure Sohma? Huh? Do you think you can tell everyone what to do? Huh?" The young boy said with a rude voice, while he did that, I sweat dropped. Then I held out my right hand to him and said.

"Whoa! Hold it, kid! Before you shoot those rude, arrogant words of yours, how about I give you children a ride? You kids seem to know where this Shigure Sohma live."

There were a few minutes of silence, until the young girl spoke.

"Should we Haru-Nii-chan?" The young girl asked as she turned her head to the kid with the unusual color hair.

"I guess we could."

"Yay!!" the sun color, hair kid jump up and down happily and headed into the back seat of my car. While the other two kids followed him. And the kid with the unusual color hair went to the passenger seat.

"Ok, now that I have you kids in my car, can you tell me your names?" I said as I drove with the instructions that grandfather gave me.

" I'm Hatsuharu Sohma or Haru for short." said Haru in his dully way.

" My name is Momiji Sohma!! " said Momiji happily with a smile on his face.

" My name is Hiro Sohma." Hiro said in his rudely way, but at last not least Kisa Sohma who said in her small and quite voice that he could hear.

" My name is Kisa Sohma." Kisa said in her quite and shy way.

" So... are you all related to Shigure Sohma." The kids nodded their head.

"Kisa-chan, is that alright if I call you that? " I ask as I looked in the review mirror (a/n: you know those mirror in the front seat of every car to see the back) and I saw her nodded her head. I smiled.

" Who is Onee-chan?" I ask as I drove until I saw a house.

" Onee-chan is Tohru Honda"

" I can't believe that T-chan is a role model, considering how clumsy she is." I said as I stopped the car, seeing that we reached the house and turn off the engine and got out of my car, stretching my arms.

"Who's T-chan?" ask Kisa and Momiji in unison. The kids got out of my car and I locked the car.

"So... is the Shigure Sohma's house?" I ask as I took five stepped back to get a good view of the house, the house was like in the Japanese like house comparing to Grandfather's (his house is like all the regular house).

"Yes! Can we go in now?" Momiji asked and almost wine.

"Not until he answered the question that Kisa and you asked earlier." Hiro said as he crossed his arms, looking at me.

"Crap... I was hoping you kids forgot that. Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying." I said as sighs, I went to the front porch and sat in a chair, the Sohmas kids followed me.

" T-chan is a nick-name for Tohru Honda."

" Are you related to Tohru?" the three Sohmas asked in unison.

" Maybe... I am or maybe I'm not." I said with a sly smile, got up from the chair and knock on the door, the kids were behind me. A man who looks like he around this late-twenties answered the door.

" I guess your name is Shigure Sohma, am I right?" I ask as I held out my left hand, waiting for a shake, with a smile on my face.

"Uhh…Yes my name is Shigure Sohma!" Shigure said cheerfully, also holding out his right and being to shake. Then he and I let go.

"Umm... may I asked who are you? Are you looking for someone? " Shigure ask.

"Ah!! How rude of me, My name is B-kun Honda." Blaze said answering one of Shigure's question.

"And the person that I am looking for is Tohru Honda." This second answered made Shigure shocked.

a/n: Next Chap. is Meeting Shigure Sohma & Mii's outburst! Here's a preview.

_"Alright?! Alright?!! ALRIGHT?!!!! I come over here and __YOU are asking if I'm alright!!!" Mii finally snap! (a/n: yay! bye-bye shigure!) Her eyes turned from fire to a death glare, the four cross-marked turned into a BIG (a/n: I mean really big!) cross-mark. Oh... yeah, did I forget to tell you, readers. Mii, here has a or should I say like a personality of black Haru and she knows marital-arts (a/n: mii is a orange belt!!)._

_Normal P.O.V._

_"Uh... " It was all Shigure could say, when Mii send him flying off his study room into the backyard , punching him and kicking him with all her might! The punching and kicking last for about ten minutes. When Mii had stopped, all of her stressed had been released to Shigure._

_"Eh?! Oh, now I remember!" Mii looked at Shigure. He had bruises all over his body, twitching all over and his face was totally beaten up! Ohh... and by the way, Shigure was unconscious._


	4. Chap 4: Meet Shigure & Mii's Outbrust

**CHAP. 4 : Meeting Shigure Sohma and Mii's outburst!**

(SHIGURE'S P.O.V.)

" Ahh... now this is the life! " I said as I soak myself in a nice warm bath. After Tohru and his two cousins left to go shopping. His editor, Mii came by the get the rest of the pages for his new novel.

**One hour ago:**

" Shigure-sensei! I need the rest of the pages for your new novel! I already told the print shop to wait until today!! I mean have should have finished it by now!! " Mii said as she enters my study room with a desperate voice of hers, and with twos hours of taking a nap!

" Ah... Mii-san, what are you doing here? " I rubbed my eyes innocently.

"Do you mean to tell me that you been taking a nap for two **WHOLE** hours!?! " she yelled with an angry look in her eyes that tells me she is going to kill me it I don't hand her the rest of the pages!

"Ah... well... " I started to say. Mii had just called before Tohru and his two cousins left to go shopping.

**FLASHBACK (Mii P.O.V.):**

_RING! RING! RING!_

The phone was ringing as Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were leaving to go shopping. Tohru pick-up the phone.

"Hello! This is the Sohma's residence! May I asked who's calling?" Tohru ask.

" Oh! Hello Tohru-chan, is Shigure-Sensei there?" I ask.

" Hello, Mii-san!" Tohru said in her cheerful voice and said, "Yes, Shigure-san is here!"

" Oh, Good!" I was wondering if, you could tell him that I will be there around six o'clock."

"Sure!" I heard Tohru replied.

" Tohru-chan do you have anything planned for this evening? "

" Yes, in fact, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and I are going shopping for food and we won't be back until 7:30. "

"Ohh… " my voice was in disappointment and then ask, " Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Ah..." she started to say, and then paused for a moment and then spoke but this time her voice was quite and sad.

" Tomorrow... Tomorrow is the third anniversary of my mom's death."

"Oh, Tohru-chan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!!"

" That's alright, Mii-san! " Tohru put on her cheerful voice. Then I heard her called Shigure-Sensei and then she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mii-san. I have to go! "

"Ah..." I started to say.

" Um... if you are not busy... you could come over tomorrow and meet my mother."

My eyes beamed and I said, " Sure Tohru-chan! I will come over tomorrow, if that's ok with you that is?"

"Sure! "

" Good!!" I smiled on the other line.

"Oh! I have to go, meet you tomorrow!! Bye!"

"Bye!!" I said as she and I both hung up the phone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Shigure's P.O.V.)

"So... " Mii said, waiting with the devil glare of hers.

"Ah... well... " I said, pausing then continued, "A funny thing happen. When I was working on the rest of the pages, I accidentally spilled tea over them." I said, hoping that she would take the lying. Then four angry cross-marked was across Mii's head, her eye was on fire and on the background was surround with an angry/fire aura and she was shaking.

"Mii-san...are you alright?" I said as I saw her shaking slightly, eyes were on fire and four angry cross-marked on her head.

"Alright?! Alright?!! ALRIGHT?!!!! I come over here and _YOU _are asking if I'm alright!!!" Mii finally snap! (a/n: yay! bye-bye shigure!) Her eyes turned from fire to a death glare, the four cross-marked turned into a BIG (a/n: I mean really big!) cross-mark. Oh... yeah, did I forget to tell you, readers. Mii, here has a or should I say like a personality of black Haru and she knows marital-arts (a/n: mii is a orange belt!!).

Normal P.O.V.

"Uh... " It was all Shigure could say, when Mii send him flying off his study room into the backyard , punching him and kicking him with all her might! The punching and kicking last for about ten minutes. When Mii had stopped, all of her stressed had been released to Shigure.

"Eh?! Oh, now I remember!" Mii looked at Shigure. He had bruises all over his body, twitching all over and his face was totally beaten up! Ohh... and by the way, Shigure was unconscious.

" Ahh! That's felt good!!!" Mii said as she stretched both of her arms behind her head with a big smile. Then a few minutes later, Shigure woke up, his body was hurting all over. He got up slowly, walking to his study room, which had now was trash all over. When Shigure was still unconscious, Mii took the advantage to tear Shigure's study room to find the 600 pages of his new novel, and he looked at his computer, there was a note, written on and taped to his computer.

The note read:

_"Dear Shigure-sensei,_

_I just want to tell you that your next deadline will be on May 19. :D. By the way, if you won't finished by the time the due date. I will make sure, that next time I will send you to the hospital!_

_Arigatou (thank you) and your editor, Mii_

Shigure shudder as he reads the note that his editor wrote, put that note down and started to clean up. When he was finished cleaning his study room, he went to the bathroom and took one hour of taking a bath (go 2 the top pg 2 make sense). After that he went back to his study room and begin to write the next novel, then he heard the doorbell rang. He left his study's room, hoping that it wasn't Mii, but instead it was Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Momiji, and a tall man that he never knew.

" I guess your name is Shigure Sohma, am I right?" the man asked him, holding out his left hand, waiting for a shake, with a smile on his face.

"Uhh…yes my name is Shigure Sohma!" Shigure said cheerfully, also holding out his left hand and being to shake. Then he and the man let go.

"Umm... may I asked who are you? Are you looking for someone? " Shigure asked, hoping to get some info about his new visitor.

"Ah!! How rude of me, My name is B-kun Honda." Blaze said answering one of Shigure's question.

" And the person that I am looking for is Tohru Honda." This second answered made Shigure shocked.

a/n: what do you think??  



	5. Chapter 5: Is Tohru Here?

**Chapter 5: Is Tohru here?**

**Previously on Chap. 4:**

_" I guess your name is Shigure Sohma, am I right?" the man asked him, holding out his left hand, waiting for a shake, with a smile on his face._

_"Uhh.. Yes my name is Shigure Sohma!" Shigure said cheerfully, also holding out his right and being to shake. Then he and the man let go._

_"Umm... may I asked who are you? Are you looking for someone? " Shigure asked, hoping to get some info about his new visitor._

_"Ah!! How rude of me, My name is B-kun Honda." Blaze said answering one of Shigure's question._

_" And the person that I am looking for is Tohru Honda." This second answered made Shigure shocked._

**NOW:**

Shigure stood there with a shocked face and stare at his new visitor.

"Sensei are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let us in?" Haru ask as he stood there, waiting for his permission.

"Ah, Hai. Please come in!" Shigure said as he moves out of the way to let his guests in. They all came inside took their shoes off, and sat their things in the den. And sat down (a/n: the adults sat on the couch & kids on the floor) watching a anime movie called, _'Mogeta the Movie: DESTROYING THE OCEAN'_.

"Hey! Mogeta! I haven't seen this since I was a kid!!" Blaze said as looked at the television (he is wearing a jacket that printed _Sky Dragon_).

"Eh!! Really?!" Momiji said as he looked at him with a surprise face.

"Yeah... it really was a long time, just like the old days when I was little... "

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, look T-chan! Mogeta is on!!!" said an adorable eight-year-old Blaze.

"Yay!!!" said a six-year-old Tohru with a smile on her face hugging her brother. They both sat down and watch, while, their mother, Kyoko was sitting next to them sipping her tea, smiling at her two kids.

**END OF FLASHBACK (a/n: sorry if it was short)**

Blaze smiled back at the memory, a small tear escape from his left eye.

"Hey are you alright? You're too old to cry!" Hiro said as he looks over at Blaze.

"Huh?" Blazes looked at him blankly, move his hand to his eyes, felt, and tear on a tip of his finger.

"Your right, I am too old to cry." he said as he gave a smile and then asked, "Does Tohru live here?"

"Yes...why are you looking for her?" Shigure ask curiously.

"Eh, I just want to see her that's all."

"Ah! Are you here to take my precious flower away from this castle?!" Shigure said in his drama voice.

"Exactly who are you calling a precious flower?!!" Blaze almost yelled as he looked at Shigure with dagger eyes in his, hopping that Tohru wasn't the one who was being called a 'precious flower'. In addition, with that the kids turned theirs head around from the movie.

" 'Precious Flower' is a nick name for Onee-chan that Shigure Oji-san (a/n: A respectful term generally used for an older man, uncle, or grandfather) gave her. " Kisa said as she turned her head from the movie and answered the question that Blaze had asked.

"Tell me Kisa-chan what else does T-chan do around this house." Blaze said as he tried to clam his anger, trying not to punch the light out of him.

"Who's T-chan?" Shigure asked with a confused look on his face.

"T-chan is Tohru!!" Momiji replied.

"They let her do their laundry, cook for them, basically she is like a house slave to them." Hiro said who also stopped and turned around his head from the movie.

_So...wait. Don't tell me that T-chan have been working for them?! _Blaze thought in his head.

"How long did you guys know Tohru?"

"Maybe about two years now, well this will be her third year with us." Haru said.

_Wait! That's almost two years ago!' _Blaze thought. There were a few minutes of silence until Blaze spoke. "Can anyone show me her room?"

"This way! This way!" Momiji said as he pulled Blaze out from his seat and followed him upstairs. Kisa, Hiro, Haru and Shigure pause the movie and followed behind him.

"So who are you to Tohru? A relative?" Shigure ask as they walked upstairs.

"You could say that I'm her Nii-san." Blaze said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"NII-SAN!?!" the Sohmas said in unison as they all reached the top if the stairs.

" What? Have T-chan talked about her family members?"

"Well, not really. But she does talked a lot about her parents and her grandfather, through."

"I see..."

"This Yuki's room and on the right side is Kyo's room and on the left side is Tohru's!!" Momiji said as he pointed each room.

"Who are Yuki and Kyo?"

"They are the other people who lives in this house, besides Sensei." Haru said as he went into Tohru's room.

Tohru's room was pink and yellowish kind of color, and next to her bookshelf was a little red hat and next the her night light table was a picture of their mother smiling happy with a peace sign. Blaze walked over, sat on Tohru's bed, took the picture off the table, and smiled sadly at the picture.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm so... sorry..."

"Whom are you saying sorry to?" Kisa ask as she looked at Blaze and a small tear fell from his eyes to the photo frame. Blaze quickly took his hand and wipes his eye and the tear on the photo.

"Ah, no one." Blaze said as he put the picture back where it belongs.

It was almost 7:30, when Blaze looked over Tohru's window and saw Tohru and two others males walked along with her, smiling happily.

"Hey!! It's looked like they're back!" Momiji said as he looked over the window as Blaze moves over for him to see.

"Onee-chan is back!" Kisa as she went down stairs and put on her sandals which had a flower on both side, it match along with her dress the she is wearing. The boys followed her; Shigure was the last one to leave Tohru's room. As they went to the front door, Kisa went to the front door and soon after that Hiro, Momiji, Haru, Blaze and then Shigure. They saw Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walking side to side. Then within 2-4 meters, away Tohru's knees gave away and she dropped the bouquet of flowers and the bag of groceries. When the Sohmas saw this, they ran to her and heard Kyo's voice.

"Hey!! Tohru, what's wrong?!" Kyo ask as he kneels down, putting both of the groceries that he was carrying beside him.

"Honda-san are you alright?" Yuki ask as he also kneeled down, but was on the other side of Kyo and did the same as Kyo did with the groceries. Shigure and the kids' surround Tohru, then Kisa went over and tug Tohru's shirt.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Kisa asked as she tug Tohru's shirt.

" Tohru, do you know who's that man is? He said that he's your Nii-san?" Momiji asked as he looked at Tohru. Then behind Momiji, Blaze said, "Excuse me, Momiji-kun. May I get through?" Momiji just nodded his head and let Blaze through.

Blaze: " Sheeh! When ever you see me, you always cry." he said with a soft smile on his face.

Tohru: "... Is that you, B-kun?" Blaze hands dried her tears.

Sohmas together (a/n: well only Kyo and Yuki said it together): " B-kun?!" Looking confused, that Tohru know this man.

" Awe... you still remembered the nick-name you gave me." Blaze said as he moving closer to Tohru. The next thing they knew was that Tohru; he was hugging her.

"Am I really that scary?" Blaze asked as he hugged her, like he never hug her in years.

Tohru: "No...you're not that scary." hugging him back. It was a few minutes until Tohru punch him in the face. The Sohmas look surprise that she never hit anyone. Making him fall down.

" What was that for Tohru!!" he was holding his right hand to his cheek.

" That was for being gone for almost 4 years!"

" Look, I'm sorry!! I didn't have a choice!!" Blaze said as he standing up. While the Sohmas looked stunned, Tohru also stood up.

" We'll settle this later!"

"Sure... and how are we going to settle this?" he said as he hold his right cheek, feeling the sting from the punch.

"With a fight."

Those words made the Sohmas even more shocked, well more like speechless.

Then they heard Blaze laughing, " And have you been practicing your fight skills?"

Tohru said, "You will found out later. But now let's eat!!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, & followed Tohru to the house.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE, IN THE KITCHEN:**

"So... my little sister is the house maid."

" And who told you that?" Tohru said as she put away the groceries with the help of Kisa, Momiji and Yuki.

" Oh... him." pointing Shigure, as he leaning against the kitchen wall with a pack of ice on his cheek.

" Shigure-san..." Tohru began to say as she took out two pots and started to cook.

" Yes, Tohru-kun?" Shigure said as he smiled.

"... can you keep your mouth shut for once."

"Aww... are you upset, T-chan?''

"You know I think it would be better if you were outside of this room, Blaze."

" So... Honda-san your brother's name is Blaze... Honda?"

"Yes..."

**a/n: so what do you think...here's a preview of Chap. 6: Sohma's Sleepover? Uninvited Guest?**

_"Hey! I wasn't that bored! You were, you little brat!"_

_"See?! See? What I tell you?" he said as he pointing at his brother, Tohru chuckled._

_"Now, now calm down you two." Rukio said as he smiled._

_"Time for introduction?" Blaze said as he looked around the room, seeing the Sohmas looking at them._

_"Yes, it is." Tohru said as she stood up, but then was pull back down by a pair of small hands._

_"Hold me! Please, Onee-chan!" Souta said in his best pleading voice, holding his arms up, ready to be scoop up. Tohru smiled, took him in her arms, hearing a small growl from Sona as she left him up from the floor._

_"Now for those how don't know that guy who was called, 'Baka Inu'--" Tohru started to say, until interrupted by Blaze._

_"HEY! For the last ti--" Blaze started to say, but Tohru cut him off._

_"This is my brother, Blaze Honda." Tohru said as she pointed to Blaze._

_"Blaze, this is the Sohmas who took me in when... mom died." Tohru said in a sad voice._

_" This is Yuki, Kyo… (a/n: I didn't want to say all of theirs names so…yeah..)" Tohru said as she pointed to each Sohmas._

_" I am grateful for you to take in my sister in. And I am more grateful for you taking her in when her cousins was...how should we say it..." Blaze said as he tried to find the right words to described his cousins._

_"Jerks?" Sona suggested._

_"Yeah, Jerks!" he said with a hateful voice, he knew that they hated them from the very beginning._

_"And for those who don't know these two, they are my neighbor in a Kingdom called, 'Kingdom of Magic'." Tohru said as she sat down next to Souta, who had now sat up. She was tired of holding Souta (a/n: everyone was sitting down)._

_"This is my friend, Sona and Souta Katos." Tohru said as she pointed to the two boys who were sitting next to her or besides her._

_"Hi! Does anyone have a lollipop?" Souta asked._

_"Hey! What did I tell you about asking nicely?!" Sona said as he bonks Souta on the head, which made him cry._

_"Waahhhhh! Rukat, he hit me!" Souta said as he looks at Tohru, with tears in his eyes._

_"Takit, what did I sat about hitting Souta?" Tohru asked as she looked at him with a sighs._

_"No hitting, your brother." Sona replied._

_"And what did you do?"_


	6. Chapter 6: Sohma’s Sleepover? Uninvited

**Chapter 6: Sohma's Sleepover? Uninvited Guest?**

**Previously:**

_" Yes, Tohru-kun?" Shigure said as he smiled._

_"... can you keep your mouth shut for once."_

_"Aww... are you upset, T-chan?''_

_"You know I think it would be better if you were outside of this room, Blaze."_

_" So... Honda-san your brother's name is Blaze... Honda?"_

_"Yes..."_

**Now:**

"Yes..."

The Sohmas looked shocked that Tohru had a brother! There were a few minutes of silence until Shigure spoke.

" So... this is your brother, Tohru?"

"Yes, he is! But to tell you the truth he like all the zodiac personality into one body, well, almost." Tohru said as she cooked the food.

_Almost ready to eat, just 30 minutes to go._ Tohru thought as she stirred the food, that Yuki, Kyo, Hiro shivered as the heard those words.

"Hey! Do I look like I have all of the Zodiac personality?" Blaze said as he went over to his sister and look at her in the eye.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't, right... baka inu!" Tohru said as she went to get the plates and Kisa went to get the silverware.

"Hey! How many times, do I told you not to call me that?!" Blaze said as he stares at Tohru.

"Now... who does that sounds like?" Tohru ask as she set the table in the dining room and came back.

"Me." Kyo said.

"Yup... here's another one."

"Blaze, do you still remember the girl that was next door, who was a year older than you?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well, she said that she would go out with you, if you gave me $20. "

"Really?! Ha!, it a dream come true! My Sana, all mine!" Blaze said as he hugs himself with a happy smile on his face.

"And that?" Tohru asked as she turns off the stove, put the food in a container, and brought them to the dining room, with the help of Kisa and Momiji.

"You mean me, right?" Shigure ask as he pointed to himself, following Hiro.

"Yes! I mean who else are we talking about." Hiro said as he went to the dining room.

"The stupid, pervert inu!" Yuki said as he, Kyo, and Blaze followed Hiro to the dining room and sat down.

"Trust me, there are plenty more." Tohru said as she set the table and the food down on the table.

"But how about we eat first." Tohru said as she sat down at the end on the table (a/n: you know in between the edges of the table).

Kisa and Momiji was at the end of the table where Tohru was sitting, then came Hiro, Yuki, and Haru who sat on Kisa's side and on Momiji's side was Blaze and Kyo. Shigure sat at the end of the table, just like Tohru. Then a sudden rumble was heard as everyone started to eat, and after that was a sound of a car come to the house.

"Don't tell me...?" Hiro, Kyo and Yuki said in unison, knowing that the rest of the Sohmas were here, just to make it even worse. Tohru got up from her seat and answered the door, there stood, Kagura, Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori, Rin and Momo.

"Hi, um... what's bring you here, late in the evening?" Tohru asked as she moves aside to let the guest in the house, seeing that they each had their own backpack with them.

"We heard that you were having a sleepover, so we all came!" Kagura said as she dropped her backpack in the den, which sounds like it weigh a ton. Everyone did the same thing, and then went to the dining room where Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Blaze, and Shigure were waiting to eat.

"Kyo! My Love!! I'm here for you!!" Kagura said as she went to Kyo and hug him, then stop when she saw a man who she never knew.

"Um... who are you?" she asked but then she was cut off when Tohru enter the room, with a few more plates and silverware. She sat them on the table and looked around to see that there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit.

"Hey, Baka inu, go get the extra table in the basement, will you?" Tohru said as she went over to Blaze, who was eating.

"Baka inu?" ask Kagura, Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori, Rin and Momo.

"But, why me?" He said, as his mouth was fill with food.

"Because... you were suppose to wait!!" Tohru said as she shot him a glance. Blaze recognized that glace, it meant that 'go get it or no dessert for you!' glance.

"Okay! Sheesh!" He said as he stood up and asked Tohru.

"Where's the basement, Rukat?" Blaze asked as he looks at Tohru with a smirk.

"Yuki could you please show the Baka inu where the basement is?" Tohru asked as she stares at Blaze with a murderous glace, which everyone in the room shiver at the glance that Tohru just made.

"Sure, Tohru." Yuki said as he got up from is seat, and fingering Blaze to followed him. There were a few minutes of silence, until Momo spoke.

"Onee-chan who was that?"

"Hm? Oh, that baka inu?" Tohru asked as she sat down back to her seat.

"Who is he? A boyfriend, perhaps? Oh, a husband?!" Kagura ask.

"He's my--"

But Tohru was cut off when Blaze and Yuki came back with the table and put in next to the table that was there, Shigure moved out of the way so the two table could be connected and sat at the end of the table, which was three ft away. Now next to Momiji were Momo, Blaze, Kyo, Kagura, Ristu, and Hatori. At Kisa's side were Hiro, Yuki, Haru, Rin and Ayame.

"Now can we eat?!" Blaze wined as he sat down. The rest of the Sohmas did the same thing. Then who could a knock at the door, _I wonder be?_ Tohru thought as she went and open the door, there stood Sona and her grandpa, Rikou

"Sona! What happen to you?!" Tohru ask, as she looked the boy, who was her age and was bleeding from his chest. He had on unusual clothes, as if it were made for a prince in a far away kingdom.

"The... cards... they... they..." he said as he tried to speak, but it was hard because he was losing blood from his chest.

Tohru and Rukio brought him to the living room and they laid him on the crouch, while Tohru went and grabbed some band-aids and other supplies that were need. She also went to the kitchen, and grabbed a towel and a pail of water and carried it to the living room. When she got there the Sohmas and Blaze was there.

"Move!" Tohru said as the Sohmas made way for her. Tohru kneeled down, opening up his shirt that was bleeding, wiping it, then applying some medication with the help of Hatori, and then applying a cloth over his chest to cover up his wound. By that time, Sona's was breathing back to normal.

"Rukat... where are you?" Sona asked as he began to breathe normally, his eyes were close, his right hand was reaching for her, not knowing that she was next to him.

"I'm here, Sona." Tohru said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled.

"Good, I'm glad, you're here with me." Sona said as he fell asleep, Tohru smiled and cover him up with the blanket that was on the other side of him.

"Come let's eat. You too, grandfather." Tohru said as she, going back to the kitchen, dumping out the water, rising it and put it on the rack to dry, and went to the dining room where the Sohmas, Blaze and Rukio were sitting down, each have a plate in front of them, waiting for her.

"Come let's eat!' Momiji said as he began to dig in, everyone followed him, and by

8:35, everyone was done eating. The girls went and help Tohru clean up the dining room and doing the dishes. In addition, by that time, Sona woke up, startled.

"Wha? What's going on here?!" he said as he looked around him, it was filled with Sohmas who was either watching a Mogeta Movie, sitting down watching what was going on.

"Sona, you up?" Blaze asked as he looked over to Sona, he was sitting next to him.

"Hey, it's Baka inu!" he said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that for the last time!!" Blaze said as he gave him a noogie.

"Okay! I get it! Where's Rukat?" Sona said, as he was release from Blaze's noogie, and looked around for Tohru.

"And you, stop calling me that! You know how much I hate that nickname!!" Tohru said as she came in with food in her hand, handing it to him, sitting down next to Blaze.

"Yay! My favorite! Pancakes!" he said as he gobbled up his food, as he hasn't eaten in two days. Meanwhile everyone stared at him.

"Ah... now that's good!" he said as he set down his fork and handed it to Tohru. Tohru handed it to Kisa, asking.

"Kisa, could you wash this?"

"Ok! Onee-chan!" Kisa said as she went to the kitchen, washing the plate and fork and came back.

" Onee-chan? Are you serious, Rukat? You? A role model?" Sona asked as he laughed.

"Hey! Much better than you, who couldn't even baby-sit his own little brother?! By the way how is he?" Tohru ask, looking at him, Sona stopped laughing.

"He's here." Sona said as he yelled for him.

"Hey! Souta, come out of hiding!" he said as he stood up. Then out of nowhere, a small eight-year-old boy popped out. He had on the same clothes, but it was green, his eye was brown like his older brother and the same hair color, but lighter.

"Rukat!" said Souta who ran to Tohru, hugging her. Tohru who was bending her knees to reached the height of the small boy.

"Where did you go? You know ever since you left, Onii-chan (sp?) been boring!!"

"Hey! I wasn't that bored! You were, you little brat!"

"See?! See? What I tell you?" he said as he pointing at his brother, Tohru chuckled.

"Now, now calm down you two." Rukio said as he smiled.

"Time for introduction?" Blaze said as he looked around the room, seeing the Sohmas looking at them.

"Yes, it is." Tohru said as she stood up, but then was pull back down by a pair of small hands.

"Hold me! Please, Onee-chan!" Souta said in his best pleading voice, holding his arms up, ready to be scoop up. Tohru smiled, took him in her arms, hearing a small growl from Sona as she left him up from the floor.

"Now for those how don't know that guy who was called, 'Baka Inu'--" Tohru started to say, until interrupted by Blaze.

"HEY! For the last ti--" Blaze started to say, but Tohru cut him off.

"This is my brother, Blaze Honda." Tohru said as she pointed to Blaze.

"Blaze, this is the Sohmas who took me in when... mom died." Tohru said in a sad voice.

" This is Yuki, Kyo… (a/n: I didn't want to say all of theirs names so…yeah..)" Tohru said as she pointed to each Sohmas.

" I am grateful for you to take in my sister in. And I am more grateful for you taking her in when her cousins was...how should we say it..." Blaze said as he tried to find the right words to described his cousins.

"Jerks?" Sona suggested.

"Yeah, Jerks!" he said with a hateful voice, he knew that they hated them from the very beginning.

"And for those who don't know these two, they are my neighbor in a Kingdom called, 'Kingdom of Magic'." Tohru said as she sat down next to Souta, who had now sat up. She was tired of holding Souta (a/n: everyone was sitting down).

"This is my friend, Sona and Souta Katos." Tohru said as she pointed to the two boys who were sitting next to her or besides her.

"Hi! Does anyone have a lollipop?" Souta asked.

"Hey! What did I tell you about asking nicely?!" Sona said as he bonks Souta on the head, which made him cry.

"Waahhhhh! Rukat, he hit me!" Souta said as he looks at Tohru, with tears in his eyes.

"Takit, what did I sat about hitting Souta?" Tohru asked as she looked at him with a sighs.

"No hitting, your brother." Sona replied.

"And what did you do?"

"I hit him."

"And do you know what that's mean, so you?" Tohru asked as she look at Sona, he nodded his head with a deep sighs.

_Hear me, from the wind of south and north. Transform this boy into his least favorite animal. I chant this…released!_

Tohru chanted as Sona changed into a cat. Which had a brown fur and brown eyes, his clothes shirk to the size of his cat form.

"Are you happy, Souta?!!" Sona hissed at his brother.

"Yup!" Souta said with a smile in his face.

"Here's a lollipop for you!" Momjij said as he handed Souta a lollipop and handed some around the room, he had enough to go around. Then a stomach growl was heard from Souta, he was embarrass, that he blush.

"You hungry are you?" Tohru asked as she smiled, Souta nodded his head.

"Here!" Tohru said as she muttered a spell and food popped out to thin air and into her hands, she put the food on the table, Souta leaped form Tohru's lap and sat on the floor, eating.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Souta said as he began to eat neatly, not sloppy like his brother.

"Aww! He cute!" Kisa, Momo and Kagura said in unison as they looked at Souta who was eating.

"Feh!" Sona said as he muttered a spell that he transform out of his cat form and into his human for.

"That's better!" he said as he transformed back, but was wearing a shirt and pants.

"Why are you here?" Yuki ask, curiously.

"Oh... " Sona said as he closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"The cards... they're scattered all over Tokyo."

Blaze and Tohru looked at each other and back at Sona.

"How... I thought the cards were sealed away, for good!" Blaze examined

"So did I." Rukio said.

"So... who released them?" Tohru asked.

"Tatsuya...he released them." Sona said as he took a deep sigh, running his hand though his hair.

"What? Why him?" Tohru ask, she always known that Tatysuta was a good person.

"Because he's engaged." Sona said as he looks to Tohru.

"To who?" Blazed asked, wanting to know who did this, knowing that the cards are dangerous.

"You." Sona said with a sad smile, knowing the answered.

"What?!" Tohru said in shocking voice.


	7. Different Plot

**The Pain of a Honda**

A/N: This is a different Plot... This was suppose to be the 'original' fanfic, but I kinda change it... Tell me what ya think! Please R&R!

**Chapter 1:**

**Tohru's P.O.V:**

It's has been two days since Isuzu-san been staying with us. However, I will not give up on the curse and I know that Isuzu-san had been suffering from her past... from her family. I asked Shigure-san if it was okay to her to stay with us.

**FLASHBACK **(Yesterday. a/n: and I'm not going to put it in _this_, it'd be just easier to read that all.)

"Um... Shigure-san. I was wondering if Isuzu-san can stay with us..." I asked as I came back from doing the dishes.

A surprise gasp came from the three Sohmas.

"Tohru-kun... are you sure about this?" Shigure asked me as he put his afternoon newspaper on the table. I nod my head.

"Hai... I'm sure of it. After all... she was in so much pain... just like..." I said and trailed off as my face was began to be sadden, a memory of mom, me beside her in the hospital, being told that she didn't survive.

"Make it stop...make it..." I said as I clenched my teeth together and my hands turns into fists.

"Honda-san what's wrong?" Yuki asked me.

"Stop..." I said as a memory of mom and me at dad's funeral... people talking about mom... make it stop...

_'You know this child couldn't be his __**real daughter**__, she doesn't even __**look **__like him'_

"STOP!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" I yelled as I stood up, hatred was in my eyes...

"It's not my fault! It's your fault! It's your fault!" I said as a memory of Uncle and Auntie flowed in my mind, smirking at me.

"Onee-chan?"

"Torhu?"

I snapped/gasped out of it... turning around to see, Momiji, Hatroi, Haru, Hiro, Kisa and Kagura.

"A-are you alright. Tohru?" asked Kagura as she walked to me, putting her hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever or something.

"It's nothing... not something you need to know." I said as I turned my head away from them.

"Shigure-san... is it alright if she comes and stay with us?"

I turned my head, looked at Shigure-san, he nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you! Shigure-san!"

It's no problem, Tohru-kun! Just as long as she doesn't break my house!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**TODAY:**

So many things happened last night... the Sohmas helping me to get everything ready for Isuzu-san. So later after school, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Haru, Momiji and I went to visit Isuzu-san in the hospital. I still get the feelings of 'It's not going to go to well'. we reached our destination, walked inside, seeing Hatori there, showing us the way to Izusu-san's room.

"Isuzu-san... do you want to say at Shigure-san's house for a while?" I asked as I looked at her. She was staring at the window, she turned her head, and looked directly at me.

"Why should I? After all it's not going to be easy to break it... is it?" She asked as she looked at us.

"If you don't want to... I guess that's alright." I said as I turned around and I was about to step outside of her room, when I hear someone calling my name.

_That voice... it can't be them..._ I thought.

"Ah. Tohru-kun, how have you been?" asked my only cousin Mayki, walking along with Uncle Kita and Auntie Mokio.

" I've been good!" I replied, smiling at them.

"Good." said Uncle Kita, pushing his, glasses back up.

"So... Why are you here?"

"Grandpa got cancer. It's only in a matter of months before it's ours." said Mayki with a evil smirk. Meanwhile... I and the Sohmas stood in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked as I began to tremble.

"Why, Tohru-kun... why should we tell you? I mean, you don't even live with us, well... let just say this... you were never part of this family. After all you could have been some adopted child or something."

_I've had it!_

I snapped. I felt a completely different vibe inside of me. A urge to fight.

"So... what? You don't think I'm a part of this family? That I'm not even related to you? Heh." I said as I looked into theirs eyes, in my eye was the urge to fight. Every eyes was on us, but I ignored it, the air felt tense.

"What's so funny?!"

"What's funny is that... grandfather isn't going to give you all that money."

A gasp came from them.

"Because unlike you... I actually cared about the people I'm with. And you... just shoved them away like they don't even existed! That's what's funny."

"Why you little--" said Mayki, coming towards me. I dodge her. She came toward me again, throwing a punch at me, I dodge it. And kicked her underneath her, she fell down on the floor hard.

"There's a big difference between you and me. This is the difference; you don't even cared at all. This is why I hate people like you. Only thinking about yourself, how sad... very sad." I said as I smiled(in a evil way that is) at them.

"Now where's grandfather's room?" I asked as I looked at Kita.

"He's in room 226."

"Thank you, very much uncle." I said as turned around, the Sohmas stared at me.

"I'm sorry it's seems like I have to go and see grandfather... Isuzu-san if you change you minds, you know where to find me." I said as I turned around, finding myself facing the rest of the Sohmas!

"Why are you all here?" I asked as I looked at Shigure-san.

"We just happened to be here and came by to say hi to Rin."

"That's a lie. You only came here to see the nurses."

"Awe! Ha'ri why do you have to be mean!" Said Shigure as he pouted.

"Onee-chan, is everything okay?" Kisa asked looking at me.

"Hm. Oh, yes everything a-okay! Now if you excuse me, I need to go and see grandfather." I said as I walked down to where Grandfather's room was, I took a right, went straight and took a left and walked down the hallway until I spotted grandfather's nameplate next to his room number. I knock on the door to see if Grandfather was awake.

"Come in." said a voice from the other side. I put my hand on the door handle and twisted it clockwise and push it open as I walked inside, seeing grandfather smiling.

"Ah, Tohru-san. How nice of you to visit me. Tell me how have you been?"

I walked to where he was and sat next to him on a chair that was next to his bed. I took my hand and grabbed his.

"I'm fine, grandpa. How long do you have?"

His face saddens.

"I see... they told you."

I nodded my head, and repeated my question, "How long do you have?"

Grandfather sighed, "I only have two month left... maybe a month left."

"Why didn't anyone tell me... why did you have to hide it from me?"

"I didn't want to tell you just yet... you were having a life at the Sohmas, you had a better time living with them than with us."

"But that's still a reason not to tell me what's wrong with you."

"Tohru-san, Tohru-san is alright. You don't have to know everything."

"Yes! I do! I feel like you're going to leave just like they did. Without a word, without saying something to me before..." I said as I felt angry and mixed with other emotions in my body. There was silence between us, I hear grandfather took a deep breathe exhale and inhale.

"You're afraid are you? Are you afraid of me leaving you behind? Just like Kyoko? Like Katuya? Without a word or a will?" He said as he looked at me, his eyes sadden, and his voice sounded like it was in pain for years of regrets. I nodded my head slowly.

"Y-Y-es I am. E-everyday when I'm with the Sohmas I can't stop thinking that one-day you will leave me, all alone, no real family of Hondas. Just me alone, like if no one was there to notice me. Like mom did. When she was looking for dad, I thought she was leaving me. All alone... in that house." I said as tears began to flow down my eyes, I began to sobbed, trembling of fear in my heart, the fear... the fear of being alone again.

"Tohru-san it's okay. It's okay. You have a family behind you. You have the Sohmas and from the looks of it, they need you. And let's not forget about Uo and Hana. See? You are not alone. You have a another group of family behind you, and they love you as much as I love you." Grandpa said smoothly as he came close and hugged me, rubbing my back gently as I was sobbing. Then I heard a knock on the door, it was Hatori.

"Tohru it's time to let you grandfather rest, come everyone is waiting for you in the lobby." Hatori said as he stepped inside the room

"Okay. See you soon Grandfather." I said as I hugged him and kiss him on the cheek, stood up and walked to where Hatori was waiting.

"Thank you Hatori-kun." I said as I smiled at him, wiping my tears and walking out of Grandfather's hospital room and into the hallway.

"It's no problem at all Tohru." Hatroi said as he smiled at me, walking beside me, in a doctor way that is. (This is normal P.O.V.) Just as they got closer to the lobby, where the Sohmas was waiting for her. They heard a crying rabbit, a mad cat, a pervert dog flirting, a chaotic monkey, a yelling sheep, and a rat that was mad at something.

"Damn it! You Damn Rat! Today it's your day to die!!" Kyo said as he charged at Yuki, meanwhile Yuki was dodging his attacks. Then Tohru came out of nowhere and kicked Kyo in his stomach. Making Kyo fall on the floor holding his stomach where Tohru had hit him.

"Kyo knock it off. This is not the place to do this. Settle the score with Yuki later!" Tohru said, everyone was stunned. Her eyes were serious, they'd never seen her like this before.

"Ah, the 'Blue Tohru' had emerge." said Mayki.

" 'Blue Tohru'?" asked all the Sohmas.

"Oh. She hasn't told you yet? Well, when she see something she hates or the secrets that was kept away without her knowing turns her into a Mini Gangster."

"Mini gangster? Oh. And how's that's suppose to work? Say something that makes her mad or something? Oh yeah, that will work." said Hiro staring at Mayki.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you this... she also may know some of the secrets that you can't tell anyone. Like a Sohma loving another Sohma. Or something, well see ya later!" Mayki said as she chuckled, leaving the lobby and out of the hospital.

"Come let's go. This place has given me the chills." Tohru said as she walked out of the lobby, soon she was followed by the Sohmas (except for Hatroi).

"Um. Tohru where are we going?" ask Kagura. As the Somas followed Tohru out the hospital door.

"Hm, oh. You guys can do something without me, I'd need to go somewhere." Tohru said as I turned on my left and began to walk that direction.

"HUH?!" ask the surprise Sohmas.

" And exactly where are you going?" ask Ritsu.

"It's nothing you need to know." Tohru said as she began to walk, not looking back.

"Should we followed her?" ask Kisa.

" I guess we could..." said Yuki, not completely sure about this.

"Then let's go!" Momiji said as he walked to the direction where Tohru went.

"Momjij! Hold on!" Kyo almost yelled, grabbing the rabbit by his collar.

"What?" Momiji ask turning his head around to see what was going on.

"We need to not let Honda-san know that we are following her."

"So we're going to be stalkers?" ask Hiro.

"Yep!" said Shigure.

"Great!" said Hiro sarcastically as he followed the crowd of Sohmas.

**AT A FLOWER STORE:**

"Hey, there! How's life been, Tohru-san?" ask a middle-age man, with light blue hair and brown eyes, looking at Tohru. Tohru was walking in the store. As for the Sohmas, they were near by the store, peeking at the window from not far away.

"I'm fine, Katio. I just need the regulars." Tohru said as she walked up to the counter, where the register was.

"Here you go Tohru. You should know the amount by now, have you not?" ask the clerk, who name was Katio, smiling at Tohru as he handed her the bouquet of flowers (they are red and pink).

"It's 1500 yen ($15.00)?" Tohru said as she looked up, Katio nod his head as he took 2000 yen from her hand. Just as before Katio rang up the cashier, Tohru walked around grabbed two bouquets of flowers and told him to add it.

"Hey, Katio. I'll take two more."

"Two more? Who are they for? Your grandfather, purpose?"

Tohru nodded her head.

"Okay then." Katio rang the cashier, handing her back the change.

"Thanks. I'll give you something in return next time!" Tohru said as she walked out the door, smiling.

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

(Tohru's enter her grandfather's room and in Tohru's POV).

"Grandpa, I got you some flowers." I said as I walked to where he was, setting the bouquet in the vase that was given by the nurse that didn't know how to put it to use, so she gave it to me.

"Thank-you Tohru-san."

"It's no problem grandfather. Well, I should be going now." I said as I left his room, but before I reached the hallway, I heard him call my name.

"Tohru-san wait."

I turned my whole body around, looking at grandfather.

"Yes?"

"Give him my best wishes."

Tohru nodded her head and left the hospital, carrying her other two bouquet of flowers.

Meanwhile the Sohmas was waiting for Tohru to come out.

"Damn it! How are we suppose to stalker someone when you can't even go in?!"

"Why don't you use your head, you baka neko." Yuki said as he bonks Kyo on the head.

"Lollipop?" Momiji asked as he handed one between Yuki and Kyo.

"Thank you Momiji." Yuki said as he took one from his cousin's hand, Kyo took one after the rat, it seems that everyone has a lollipop in his/her mouth. By that time, Tohru was out of the hospital.

"Hey, Tohru's moving!" said Momiji as he walk, the rest followed.

**TEMPLE:**

Tohru walked through the temple, where graves laid. She walked in seeing a two people around a grave. She notices that they were standing in front of the grave that she was going to.

"So... this is the person that married your sis?" ask a person with brown spike head, wearing a pants, sneakers and a sweater with a hood. He looks like he was about twenty years old.

"Yea. I took me a hell of a time just to find the person. I mean that, my parents don't even mention her. It's like the disowned her, man." said the person, his hair was like Shigure's but, orange. He was bending on his knees, reading the word that was engraved on the stone: '_Here lies Katsyua Honda, a loving father, husband and a betrayer.'_

"A betrayer? For what?"

"C'mon man, we gotta leave before boss yell at us."

"Yea, just hold on man."

"Fine. Hurry up will ya, Kito. We don't got all day ya know."

"Yea, yea, just let me call boss and tell him I won't be coming."

"Dude, are you nuts! Do you think boss would let you to do that, man? I mean this is like your fifth time, not going to work."

"You think I don't know that! I already have enough pressure from my parents." said Kito as he took out his cell phone and dial his boss's number.

"Hey, boss. I don't think I could come over today." Kito said as he turned around to see Tohru.

"Hey, you girl. What are you doing here?"

"Huh? You mean me?" Tohru ask as she pointed to herself with a free hand.

"Who else. Huh? Oh, sorry boss." Kito said as he glances at Tohru.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be on time next time. And Toshiba with me, he's comin' in late." Kito said as he hung up and look at the person who was called Toshiba (brown hair).

"Hey, man. Just go without me. I'll catch you later."

"Are you sure 'bout that, man?" ask Toshiba.

"Yes! Now leave!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" said Toshiba as took his hands and slips (you know where some sweaters have those pockets in them...) it's into his sweater and walked away.

"So who are you?" ask Kito as he took a few steps closer to Tohru when his friend; Toshiba was out of earshot.

"I-I'm Tohru." Tohru said as she blushed a little, while the Sohmas was behind them, not far though watching carefully.

"Tohru? Isn't that name sort of manly? You are a girl right?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"What are you doing here for anyway?"

"I'm just here to visit a family member that's all. Excuse me." Tohru said as she took a right step, walked around Kito, and walk to where he and his friend Toshiba, were before.

"Hey, there. Grandpa said; 'Hi'. Here, I bought some flowers, the one you like." Tohru said as she kneel on her knees, placing the bouquets of red and yellow flowers on the grave, smiling.

"I'll come and visit you later when no one's around."

Tohru stood up on her knees, facing the grave, took one more look, and turned around to see Kito looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Tohru ask as she walk to where Kito was standing, looking at him in the eyes, with last bouquet in her arms.

"Nothing. So... why you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm just here to visit a family member... err..." Tohru said as she tried to guess his name. When Kito realize this he smack his forehead and said, "Name's Kito.

"I'm just visiting a family member, Kito."

"Oh. You know him? That guy who you gave flowers to." Kito looked at the grave.

"Yes, something like that..."

"Oh."

"Well, it's nice meeting you but I have to see someone. Take care." Tohru said as she walk past Kito.

"Wait. Tohru. Where are you going?" he said as he trailed after her, walking beside her.

"I'm just visiting another family member that had died."

"Do you mind if I came along?"

"Don't you have work to go to?"

"Yea...sort of."

"Then go. You may need the money to pay for your textbook or something."

"Hey. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes and no." 

"Whatta mean: 'Yes and no'?"

"I'm just saying that if you have a job you should go and work. If you don't have work or that you didn't show up for work..."

"Alright, I get it. I'll go to work tomorrow, just let me spend a day with you. If you don't mind that is?"

"I won't mind. As long, you go to work tomorrow. Tell me where do you work?"

"I work at the Tomoia's Restaurant."

"At a restaurant? Wow. You must be good cook!"

"Well I'm just a waiter there, but I know how to cook some of the stuff over there. If you want I could whip up something for you next time."

"Thank you! I would like that a lot."

Just before the two reached Kyoko's grave, they spotted two couple in theirs late sixties, entering the temple.

"Mom... dad, why are you two here? I thought you two hate coming here. Seeing how much you disown her." Kito said as he look at his parents.

"Kito! That's enough! You're starting to act like her." said Miko (a/n: Kito's mother, do not know thier's real/last name so, gonna make it up).

"Would you stop saying 'her'! Can't you two use her name for once!" Kito said as anger rose his face.

"No! We cannot! She's discuses the family! She ran away from home! And to marry that Sensei's of hers!" said Hioma (Kito's father).

"It's your fault! You told her not to came back home!"

"How is it our fault?!" yelled Miko.

"You've never spend any time with her! That's why she was in with the wrong people!"

"Then why don't you say her name then! Since you wanting to know that much."

"I don't even know her name! You two never even told me her name! You kept calling 'her' and yet you never even mention her name!"

"Please stop!" Tohru said as she walked up to them.

"Fine! If you want to know here name that much! Her name is Kyoko! KYOKO!!"

"Kyoko... that's her name?"

"What else you think?" (Hioma)

"So her name is Kyoko Honda?"

"Mom..." Tohru said as she dropped the small bouquet of flowers, her eyes are in disbelief, her face in shock. The three turned around, seeing Tohru shaking.

"How do you know Mom?" Tohru ask as she look at them.

"Mom? Why are you calling 'her' that?" ask Miko, taking a few steps toward Tohru.

"Hey, dad... didn't you say that she was married?" Kito ask as he look at his father.

"Yeah. I did."

"W-w-who are y-you?"

"I'm Kito Koyamo, this is my parents Hioma and Miko" Kito said as he pointed to them.

"Kyoamo?" Tohru repeated, Kito nodded his head.

"I see..." Tohru said as she pick up the bouquet that she had dropped and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!!" said Kito as he walk up to Tohru, grabbing her arm, turning her around, a tear began to fall on her cheeks.

"Leave me alone." Tohru said as she swipe her arm away, wiping her stray tear and went back walking.

"Tohru, wait!" Kito yelled.

"Tohru?" said Kito's parents in unison. Tohru halt to a stop.

"W-what do you want?" Tohru ask, not turning around.

"Why do you know about Kyoko?" Kito ask as he walk toward Tohru, only to stood a few feet away.

"Why don't you go and ask your parents, it's their fault for not taking care of her." Tohru said in a cold voice the Shomas never knew that Tohru could be that cold.

"I've had enough! I'm going in!" Momiji said as walk out of the Sohmas hiding place.

"Momiji get back here!" Kyo whisper.

"Tohru!" Momiji said in his cherry voice, running to Tohru, the trio Kyoamos turn around to see, a blond boy running towards them, the shortly behind was a group of people they'd never seen before.

"Tohru/Onee-chan?" ask the Sohmas as they came closer to Tohru.

"It's nothing, I have to go." Tohru said in the same cold voice, walking to Kyoko's grave.

"Wait, Ru. Is that you?" ask Miko, walking to her.

Mom. Who's Ru?" Kito ask as he walked along with the group.

"She's yo--" But Miko was cut off by Tohru shouting.

"MY NAME IS NOT RU!! IT'S TOHRU!" Tohru shouted as she ran, clutching the bouquet.

"After her!" yelled Kagura, the sohmas followed, along with Kito.

"So...she's still alive? She's been doing better." said Miko as she stared at the group who had just ran after Tohru.

"Yes. Much better than we thought of. I wonder if she's still hurt, from the way she look at us. It'd look like we're still hurting her after all these years..." said Hioma, also looking at the same direction as his wife.

**Meanwhile:**

"Tohru!" shouted Kagura, "Wait!"

The Sohmas was chasing Tohru, in normal human speed, trying to catch up with her. Then Tohru stopped in front of a grave, putting the small bouquet on Kyoko's grave, she was breathing hard.

"Honda-san...?" Yuki ask as he gasped for air, along with all of the Sohmas, including Kito.

"Hey, mom. I meet **them** for the first time in years." Tohru said as she was chocking up, tears rolling down her eyes, shacking.

" 'For the first time in years'?" repeated Kito, "Whatta mean for the 'first time in years'?"

"They are my grandparents, mom's side."

What?!" ask a stunned group of Sohmas.

"Yeah, it happen after dad died..."

A/N: So...what do you think? I know this isn't the plan...but I thought I should get your review of what you should think. Tell me if you like this version or the other version.

FLASHBACK

Kyoko was answering the phone.

END OF FLASHBACK

"They'd called saying that we are not allowed to see them, they are just like them, like Uncle!"

"I don't understand."

"Yuki, Kyo. Do you two remember when you asked about my father?" Tohru asked as she looked at them, pain was in her eyes. Kyo and Yuki both nodded their head.

"Yea, you said that your father died of some illness, and you didn't remember much, but all you remember is that your mom was hugging you, saying: 'Thank you for waiting'." answered Kyo.

"Yes. That was true. I don't remember the what happen after dad died. Mom was suffering so much, so much in pain, people blaming her. So... many people." Tohru said in a sad voice. Then she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"No... not now!" Tohru said as she clutches her shirt, knees are bending.

"Tohru?!" Kito said as he reached Tohru just in time to grab her before she fell on the ground.

"It's hurts! Make it stop!! Mom... where are you?" Tohru said as a tear came running down her eyes, her arms reaching for the grave.

"Tohru!!" yelled the Sohmas as they'd surround her.

" Heaven and Hell open the gate. I cast this spell. To the person who had died on this grave. Open this gate to the grave! OPEN THIS GATE!" Tohru chant a spell, a white light came from the grave, a shadow emerge from the grave...

A/N: So...what do you think? I know this isn't the plan...but I thought I should get your review of what you should think. Tell me if you like this version or the other version.

"

"

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	8. Chapter 7: More People Arriving!

**Chapter 7: More People Arriving?!**

**Previously:**

_"What? Why him?" Tohru ask, she always known that Tatysuta was a good person._

_"Because he's engaged." Sona said as he looks to Tohru._

_"To who?" Blazed asked, wanting to know who did this, knowing that the cards are dangerous._

_"You." Sona said with a sad smile, knowing the answered._

_"What?!" Tohru said in shocking voice._

**Now:**

"What?!" Tohru said in shocking voice.

"When did this happened?" ask Blaze as he look at Sona, he and Tohru didn't know that this was the plan here.

"Right after Lady Kyoko's death. There was an agreement. The King from the South wanted to have a heir, but in order for him to do that his son to marry someone who has a royal blood, or other wise a pure blood. There was nothing the kingdom could do; it was already a pact after Lord Katsyua's death. The kingdom is falling apart, and without your help, Rukat the kingdom will be destroyed."

"But…but why me? Can't the King of the South choose someone else?" Tohru ask as she tried to gather all of the information at once. It was too much; being away for a long time tends to change things without her being there.

"That was Lord Katsyua said also. However it didn't work." Said a male voice.

"Come out, Ashia, Koko, Ataka, Shomo and Rei." called Sona.

Five shadows came out of no where, two females and three males, all look like they were from the same country as Sona and Souta, they had the same clothes, but yet in different color.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Rukio.

"I'm sorry, Lord Rukio." Said a male who had a pair of glasses, his hair was dark blue and his eyes were the same color as his hair.

"Tell me, Shomo. What's going on?" Rukio ask as he looks at the male who had on a pair of glasses and dark blue eyes/hair.

"As Sona had said, the kingdom is falling apart, therefore you and the rest have to go and retrieve those cards in order to save the kingdom and after you have finished that task you have to go back and married the Prince of South."

"Why can't someone else do it?!!" Blaze asks as anger was rising, he rose up and look at Shomo.

"Like Sona said, it was already a pact. There nothing we could do to change it."

"Then unchanged it!! There's no way my sister is getting married by some strange pact!!"

"It can't be done, it already happen twice. If it happens again, Lady Tohru will have to remain our world, she cannot cross to this world again. That was the contract."

"What?! That can't be true! I don't even remember signing something in my whole life as I transported back and forth!! There must be some mistake! There has to be?!"

"No…" said a female voice, her hair was raven like and her eyes were serious, "There's no mistake, you and Tatsuya had already agree when you two made a promise to each other. King Gonto (a/n: King of South) overheard you two, and thought that it was the marriage, but it was something else wasn't it?"

"I think so…but I don't remember what did we agree on." Tohru said as she looks at the floor, her hands were shaking; she somehow couldn't make it stop.

"Maybe I can be a help?" called out a cold voice, a cold wind blew in, sending shiver down everyone's spines.

"Damn it! Tatsuya!! Why are you here, shouldn't you go and play with your girls back home?!" Sona shouted as he stood up, he was in front of Tohru, he and the five people were surrounding her and Rukio.

"Why should I when I have my wife right here?" said the voice, a young man appeared in front of the Sohmas, his eyes were like the ice of hell and his hair was spike with blue and red streaks. He smirked, there were two people behind him, and both of them were chain and look like they were tortured.

"Kito…" said Blaze as he stared at a child who was on his left and he turn his head to the right, it was another child, a girl. "Miyu"

"Oh? You know these two? They seems to be protecting someone so I thought why not bring them along the way, after all they are the next children to be sacrifice. Am I right?"

(!!) Came from everyone.

"What?! Don't you dare touch them, they didn't do anything to you!! Let them go!! I said LET THEM GO!!!" Blaze shouted as he charged at Tatsuya, a red ball came out of his hand, and he shot him with it, but he didn't move a muscle, there was smoke everywhere.

"You think that was going to put me down? Think inu, I have become stronger over the past years, and where have you been? Oh, wait, taking care of your children, am I right?"

"What?" Tohru ask as she turned her head to Blaze, his eyes and face were darken and he look ashamed.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tatsuya said as he looks at Blaze and back at Tohru, he smirk even wider. "Your brother was married four years ago, and he and that servant girl had two kids, quite disgusting don't you think?"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that, understand?!!" Blaze yelled as he charged at Tatsuya with a bigger red ball that he shot from his hand. Smokes were everywhere; you could hear an evil laughter from the smoke.

"You just won't give up do you? She was even like that, a mother who never gives up, she kept fighting until there was no fighting strength left in her, right…Rukat?" Tatsuya said as he looks over at Tohru, anger were shown on her face, she hated when someone talks about her parents like that, even if it was a childhood friend.

"Shut up!! You have no rights to talk about her, or about any one!! Understand Tatsuya?!?" Tohru shouted as she looks at Tatsuya.

"A little fire up are we? Don't worry you won't act like that very long, after all you are my wife." Tatsuya said in a cold voice, making Tohru shiver. Tohru knew that she had to do something to get those kids down, but what? What could she do?

"Thinking are you? Here's the deal…**you** for these brats. How about it? Sounds like a fair trade don't you think?"

"What?!" shouted Sona, as he look at Tatsuya.

"It's a fair trade don't you think so, Rukat, after all you can't disobey me, you still have that ring I gave you, don't you?"

"No, I don't…I threw it away, when mom died. I wanted to forget about **everything **that had happen over there. So…I threw them away."

"You threw them away, did you? Then how come I see the **ring**_right_ there in your left hand?"

A ring, a ring that had a design of a flower and words carved there, it said: _to the person, who I trust the most, please take care of my children._ The ring was on her middle finger; no one never even noticed it.

"This ring isn't _yours_, it was your _sister_, she gave it to me when she…when she…"

"**Aya**_gave_**you** that ring? When was this?! When I was over at the East Kingdom for a meeting? Well?"

"I can't say, I **promise her** that I wouldn't, she was suffering, she died after doing something, she knows that if she told anyone in the castle her own blood would be killed. She elope with someone, she knew that she wouldn't live long to see them grow, so she left the ring in my care along with _her child_."

"What!?!" came from the people who knew Aya. Aya was the oldest daughter of South, she was engage to be married to the Prince of the West, but she found true love, so…she kept it a secret, not let anyone know about her secret marriage except for Tohru, who she know that she could trust.

"What are you saying that you raise Aya's child by yourself? How long was this?!" demanded Ataka who was the bodyguard of Aya's, her eyes were hazel and her hair was chestnut, Ataka always kept a close eye on her, but she never knew about this.

"It…it…was…" Tohru began to say; a child came in rubbing her eyes, she look like her mother, with the hair.

"Auntie Ru, I can't sleep, I was having a nightmare that someone was taking you away from me, and from Zero. " said a child who look like she was five and another child was with her, he look like he was the same age.

"Mitsuki, Zero. Why are you two doing up?" Tohru ask as she walks over to the two children who were standing by the kitchen doorway.

"We couldn't sleep, the noise keep waking us up. So we came down here, wondering what was going on. Auntie Ru, who are those people?" answers the boy, name Zero, his eyes were like his mother and his hair was raven color, he was pointing at the group at the far corner where Blaze and the others were (not the Sohmas).

"They are your cousins, from the kingdom, remember? When people keep coming in to your mommy room and you had to hide with me?"

"No…not really. Auntie Ru can you come to bed with us?"

"So…these are her children? Well, they do look like her. If you don't mind, how about I take those _children _in exchange for _yours_?" Tatsuya look at them, then he raise both of his hands, the two children that was behind him dropped on the floor, with a small moan, while the other two children that was behind Tohru began to flaot, Tohru took the chance and grabbed them, taking her with them. However, another child went along too.

"Onee-Chan?!" Souta shouted as he grabbed Tohru by the arm.

"Well, what do you know…a bonus prize, just my lucky day."

Tatsuya smirked as he had Tohru by the neck. The kids were chains by their hands and feet, so was Tohru, the four of them were connected.

"Souta/Tohru!!" Shouted everyone.

"It's nice to see you all again, now if you don't mind, I like to leave."

A blue smoke appeared where Tatsuya and the others were. You could hear Tohru's echoing and Tatsuya laughter.

"Everyone don't worry, we'll be alright!!"

"Hahahaaa!!"

A/N: What do you think? Give me ideas if you have them…am I going to fast in this facfic…'cause I think am??? Am I?


	9. Chapter 8: Back Home After Five Years

**Chapter 8: Back Home after Five Years…**

**Previously:**

_A blue smoke appeared where Tatsuya and the others were. You could hear Tohru's echoing and Tatsuya laughter._

"_Everyone don't worry, we'll be alright!!"_

"_Hahahaaa!!"_

**At The Castle in the South:**

"Master Tatsuya has returned!" called out a servant as he walks to the nursing room, where there was two young women was waiting for him to come home.

"He's home? That was certainly quick." Said one of the young women, she was beautiful. Her eyes could make any men fall in love with her instantly. Her hair was shiny as the night, she was young, to be at the age of twenty-five. Her name was Akria.

"Yes, certainly, I agree." Said the young woman who was looking at Akria, she was also beautiful. Her eyes were hazel color; she could have any men do her bidding with the eyes and long sliver hair. Her age was twenty-eight, her name was Kari.

"Hello. My beauties, how have you been? Have I been keeping you long?" Tatsuya as he enter the room, with Tohru and the kids who are still in chains.

"No, honey. Kari and I were talking about who should go with you to the King's in the West. Have you choose one already?" ask Akria as she look at her husband who was bending over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course I have. I must have both of you, you should know that." Tatsuya said as he walks over to Kari and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy! You're home!" shouted a child as he came in with a stuff animal, he was in his sleeping uniform. Another child came in, he look like he was the same age as the child before him, but his eyes were different, like her mother's. They both came in and ran to hug him, Tatsuya open his arms and the two boys ran into his arms.

"Hello, Itchigo and Ryuio." Tatsuya said as he hugged the two boys, then released after.

"Daddy who's _that_?" Ryuio ask as he pointed at Tohru and the kids, who look at them with disgusted face, he was five years old.

"Yeah. Who's that?" Itchigo said in a snotty way, with also disgusting face. He the same age as Ryuio.

"It's rude pointing at someone you don't know, little boy. Your mother should have taught you that!" Tohru spat, as she looks at them with hatred in her eyes, the kids were behind her.

"Don't you dare tell my child what to do!" said Akira as she walks up to Tohru, her hands rise and slap Tohru.

SLAP!

"There. That should teach you manners."

"Manners? Your child needs manners if you ask me." Said Souta.

"What?! How dare you!" Kari also stood up and went over to slap Souta, but she slaps some else instead.

Slap!

She had slap Tohru.

"Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with you." Tohru said as she looks at Kari.

"Ow! Auntie Ru, they're hurting me!" called out Mitsuki as she was being hit by Itchigo and Ryuio.

"Don't you touch them!" Tohru shouted as she moved towards her, shoving Itchigo and Ryuio off her, and hugs her, Zero and Souta came over to them and went into Tohru's arms.

"Mommy! That's hurts!" said Itchigo and Ryuio in unison, looking at their mothers.

"What's going on here?!" bellowed a male voice, he came in charging, looking around the room. Seeing Tohru and the kids around her, while Akria and Kari calmed down their sons, and Tatsuya was standing there and smiling at the whole thing.

"Father, that girl," spat Akria as she looks at the man, who was wearing a outfit that was fit of a King. "had hurt your grandsons!"

"Hmp! I shall not let my grandsons be treated like that!!" said the man as he came over to Tohru, who was wiping the tears away from Mitsuki's face.

"Auntie Ru, I can't sleep." Said Zero as he looks at her.

"Don't worry, you'll fall asleep soon. You and Mitsuki all ways do. Isn't that right…Souta?" Tohru said as she looks over at Souta who was nodding his head a little, he was rubbing his eyes he was looking sleepily.

"Yes, Onee-Chan."

"Good, come on. I have to change into something comfortable, first."

Tohru stood up and chanted: _The sky and earth. Please return my clothing that I've hidden until now. I command you as your master. Tomki and Ako._

Two small poof came in front of Tohru and in front of her was two little fairies. One has Tohru's uniform, and the other one Souta's.

"It's been a long time, Ru. I thought that you've given up. It's seems that I was wronged again, huh?" smiled the fairy, the wings were like a butterfly and the color was of its wings light blue and dark green. A blue heart shape was on its right cheek, and a white flowers with three pedal around it was on its forehead. Its eyes were red as the fire.

"Well, you're wrong again, as always, Tomki." Tohru said as she smiled at the fairy whose wings that were a butterfly.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, now can you take these before I throw it at you." Said a the other fairy who was a he, his wings were like dragonfly's, his color was red and black. A orange triangle was on its left and a diamond shape was on its forehead. Its eyes were dark as night without stars.

"Always impatient, aren't you Ako." Tohru said as she look at the one fairy that was holding Souta's sleeping outfit, he had on a cross-marked on his forehand, he look annoyed." Ako, Tomki, get rid of these chains will you? They're hurting me and the others."

"Not a prob.!" smiled Tomki as she and Ako flew to where Tohru was chained, Ako went to the chains that was on Tohru's wrist and Tomki flew to the other chain, where it was on her ankles. And they begin to chant, _We are the fairies of our master, we are order to have her and those who are chained to be released, by the order of the Sky and Night, we release them!!_

A white and blue light came from the two's fairies hand, the chains began to vanished, leaving Tohru and the rest chained-free.

"Wow, Onee-Chan. You haven't done that in a long time!" Zero said as he looks at the two fairies that was floating above him.

"Hey, Squirt. How have you been?" ask Ako as he flew to where Zero was, Zero however was looking a little mad.

"Ako and Tomki, please set the clothes on the floor." Tohru command, the two fairies followed the order. They both and carefully put both of the outfits besides Mitsuki who seems to be the closest to them.

"Don't call me squirt! Why do you always call me that?!"

"Hey, it just stuck to me, that's all." Ako said as he flew to Zero.

"Well, I hope you two will be having fun." Tohru said as she looks at them.

"We're not having fun!" said Zero and Ako.

"See? You are having fun!" said Mitsuki as she looks over at the two.

"No! We are not!!"

"Fine. I get it. You don't have to yell you two." Tohru said as she sighed.

"Onee-Chan. I can't find Homai and Shioa." Said Souta as he looks at Tohru.

"They're probably hiding from you. Ako and Tomki, you should know what to do."

"Damn it! Why do you have to summon those two now! You know it's annoying when we can't find them!" complained Ako as he looks at Souta. Homai and Shioa are Souta's guardians; they are kind of, like Tohru's but smaller. About a kid size, but in fairy way.

"We aren't annoying!!" shouted two voices that was above Tohru's head. Two small fairies appeared on Tohru's head. One was having a green star shape on it's right cheek and the other one had on a sliver

diamond shape on it's left side of it's cheek.

"Then stop hiding! How are you going to earn your fairy dust if you two don't help out your master?!" Ako said as he flew up to the two small fairies and hit them on the head.

"Wahh! Tohru! Ako's mean!" said the two fairies in unison as they both putted their hands on the bump where Ako had hit them.

"Well, if you two didn't ran away and helped out Souta, then maybe you deserved to be time-out?"

"WHAT?!" said the two small fairies, who flew down to Tohru, they look at her face to see if its was true, and on her face was meant it was serious.

"We're sorry! We won't do it again! We promise!!" said the two fairies in unison as they both bowed over and over, hoping Tohru would forgive them.

"I don't think you two will get out of this one this time…you two have cause a lot of problem for Souta, and I think you two should be in time-out for twenty minutes." Tohru said, as she looks at the two small fairies, on both of their faces were in shocked and theirs mouth were wide open not believing that this is happening. "Starting tomorrow at noon."

"Yes! Finally, time-out for these little pest!" Ako said as he lift one hand up in the air, a smirk was on his face.

"Excuse me? But who are you?!" ask Akria as she looks at Tohru, with a curious face.

"I don't think I should give out my name to people who just thinks that I insult their child." Tohru said as she looks back at Akira.

"Please excuse me; I have to go to bed. If you don't mind." Tohru said as she rose up, taking Zero and Mitsuki by their hand, and Souta followed with them, by holding Zero's hand. Ako and Tomki flew down and grabbed Tohru's sleeping outfit, while the two others fairies also flew down to grabbed Souta's and the four of them flew behind Tohru and the rest.

"Wait!" said the man, who was reaching out his hand. Tohru turned around, the man gasped. "Honda? T-Tohru?"

"And this is some way to be invited back home! I see that your son's a playboy, well good for him. Now if you don't mind, I'm calling off the engagement. Good Night, sir." Tohru said as she bowed and walked out.

"W-wait! You can't!! It was an agreement! Your fath-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Tohru shouted as she turned to the King, the whole castle was silence; a couple of guards and a women who looks like she's in her late forties came running to them.

"Honey, what's with the shouting?" ask the women.

"Can't you see!?! You, a father are blind!! Your son already has two sons! Choose between those two!! And leave me, Mitsuki, Zero and Souta alone! Understand King Goto?!!"

"Tohru?! Is that you?" ask the women. Tohru turn her head from the king to the women, her face soften. She bowed, "Good evening, Queen Goto."

"Yes, it's a little late. Tell me Tohru…who are those children?"

"This is Souta Kato, you should've know him. And this is Mitsuki and Zero…Tomiao."

"Tomiao?! That can't be, Tomiao Ryo was executed a year ago, and Aya died soon after that!" exclaimed the King.

"Tell me… how do you know Tomiao Ryo?"

"He was there when Aya was about to be married?! That man!! He shouldn't be there. That fool."

"So…what are you saying, King Goto?"

"I'm saying that I found him and Aya in bed! What else do you think?! He was executed the next day! Thank god that man."

"You...execute him?!"

"Why yes! Is there a problem?"

"A problem?! Problem?!"

"Auntie Ru...I'm sleepily!" said Zero as he rubbed his eyes, Mitsuki and Souta did the same thing and yawned after that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Come let's get you all to bed." Tohru said as she smiled and then turned her head to Queen Goto. "Was my room still the same when I came over to visit?"

Queen Goto took a minute to register what Tohru had said and let out a small gasp. "Oh, yes. Your room is the same as it was when you came to visit. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, I still remember...it's still the same after five years."

"Yes...well almost the same..."said the Queen as she looks over her son.

Tohru followed her eyes and smiled, "Yes, I agreed, even though he made had grown and powerful, he was always a playboy wasn't he?"

Tatsuya frowned as he heard those words.

The Queen chucked, "Yes...he was."

Tohru bowed, "Thank you. I see you in the morning. And King?"

The King looked over at Tohru, "Hnn?"

"You and I will finished this talk in the morning. And leave those girls out of the way while you are at it. Including their little girls too, will you?"

Akira and Kari gasped and both said, "You...little!" they both came walk towards Tohru.

"Touch me and you will be punished." Tohru said darkly. "And if I see your sons hurting any of these children, they will be punished as well, understand?"

Akira and Kari both gulped and nods theirs head.

"Good. Now good night."

"You are always the same aren't you Tohru?" chuckled the Queen.

"Almost...almost."

"So...what do you think of this, Ru-chan?" Tatsyua said as he walks over to Tohru and puts his hands on Tohru's shoulder. He bends over to kiss Tohru on the cheek, when he felt a hand grabbed him and flipped him over. Making him landed on the floor hard, he moan a little.

"Ouch, that's hurts." he said as he stood up, his hand was on his head.

"Good." Tohru said as she looks at him with a smile. She turned around and walk towards her room, where it wasn't very far.

A/N: So...what do you think?? The next chapter will be in and about Sohmas and the people from the Kingdom...here's a preview.

_"Kito! Miyu?!" Blaze said as he looks at his children, one was bleeding, and the other one wasn't moving._

_"Daddy...? I...is that you?" called out a child voice, the child open her eyes, slowly releasing her green eyes._

_"Miyu?! It's alright...daddy's here. Daddy's here, I won't leave you."_

_"Daddy...it hurts. Make it stop." Miyu said as she tired to cough._

_"Don't worry, you'll going to be find, friends of auntie's going to help..."_

_"Yes, will help." Hatori said as he walks over to the small group. Hatori took a look at Miyu and said, "She's only have a few scraches and there's nothing else worng with her, except the pain she's having with her heart. She'll be alright, just have her realex a few weeks and she'll be okay. Just don't scare her, it's looks like she was having a heart attack at a young age...but I'm not sure. So I'll have to examain her at the hospital, don't worry we have a private one."_

_When Blazes heard those words, he sighed in reailf. Hatori move towards the boy and said, "He had a few bruies and a few cuts, the biggest one was on his arm, it seems to heal...but its going to be alright."_

_"Yuki, Kyo go and find me some bandages, a first-aid kit, and a bottle of ? I'm going to need a room, where they could get some fresh air; a window, and where its not far from the bathroom." Hatori said as he lift Kato from the floor. Yuki and Kyo went to find the things that their cousin need._

_"You could use Tohru's room, it the only room that have a bathroom, and where they could see who's coming." Shigure suggested as he looks at Hatori._


	10. Chapter 9: Now What?

**Chapter 9: Now what?**

A/n: Sorry if there's any misspelling in here._  
_

_A blue smoke appeared where Tatsuya and the others were. You could hear Tohru's echoing and Tatsuya laughter._

"_Everyone don't worry, we'll be alright!!"_

"_Hahahaaa!!"_

The blue smoke began to clear out. Tatsuya and the others were gone. The Sohmas looked shocked and worried, all in their mind was: What's going to happen to Tohru...?!

"Kito! Miyu?!" Blaze said as he looks at his children, one was bleeding, and the other one wasn't moving.

"Daddy...? I...is that you?" called out a child voice, the child open her eyes, slowly releasing her green eyes.

"Miyu?! It's alright...daddy's here. Daddy's here, I won't leave you."

"Daddy...it hurts. Make it stop." Miyu said as she tired to cough.

"Don't worry, you'll going to be find, friends of auntie's going to help..."

"Yes, will help." Hatori said as he walks over to the small group. Hatori took a look at Miyu and said, "She's only have a few scraches and there's nothing else worng with her, except the pain she's having with her heart. She'll be alright, just have her realex a few weeks and she'll be okay. Just don't scare her, it's looks like she was having a heart attack at a young age...but I'm not sure. So I'll have to examain her at the hospital, don't worry we have a private one."

When Blazes heard those words, he sighed in reailf. Hatori move towards the boy and said, "He had a few bruies and a few cuts, the biggest one was on his arm, it seems to heal...but its going to be alright."

"Yuki, Kyo go and find me some bandages, a first-aid kit, and a bottle of ? I'm going to need a room, where they could get some fresh air; a window, and where its not far from the bathroom." Hatori said as he lift Kato from the floor. Yuki and Kyo went to find the things that their cousin need.

"You could use Tohru's room, it the only room that have a bathroom, and where they could see who's coming." Shigure suggested as he looks at Hatori.

"That's fine, seeing how they'll like to know thier anutie." Blaze said as he lift Miyu up and followed Hatori. Two hours pasted by, the Sohmas and Honda's cousins were tensed all the way, wondering what's happening to Tohru and Souta, along with two new children added in that group. No one was speaking, Momiji tired to talk about something, but somehow it didn't work, there was many slience, even dinner was silence.

"Sona, why can't you contact him? Don't you and him have someway in contacting each other?" ask Somo as he looks over at Sona, the Honda's cousin were all outside in the backyard. The Sohmas are in the living room, wondering what's happening to Tohru.

"We do...but it's usally Souta who would contact me, I don't even know how he does it. I never had the time to firgure it out." Sona said as he looks at the sky, the sun began to set, the sky was turning bright pink.

"You know...it's nice here. The sound and wind, all seems nice." said Ashia, who's a female, her element is wind, her eyes and hair was shining as the sun was setting and wind blew.

"Yeah, I could see why you lived here, Lord Rukio." said Rei, who had blue spkiey hair and green eyes, he was looking over at Rukio, who was smiling.

"Yes, it was peaceful. And it's still is in a way." said Rukio as he smiled at the sky.

"So...tell me...is it really true, the kingdom is falling apart?"

"Yes." said Koko who had brown eyes and short black hair, "The kingdom fell apart when they found out that Lord Blaze was elopeing...it was holding fine for a year, but this year, it was breaking apart, there were riots and many bloodshed. We, the cousins tired to reason with them, but they said that they had enough, if someone don't claim the thorne or if Lord Blaze and Lady Tohru came back they would calm down."

"So...that's all the fussed was about?" ask Blaze as he came in, holding Miyu.

"Yeah...you better hurry though...I don't think they'll holdout for this long." Sona said as he stood up and walk inside the house, "By the way, where are we going to stay? I don't think this house will hold for all of us."

"Don't worry, I have the house ready, with the help of all of us if you will." said Shomo.

"Sona, thank you." Blaze said as Sona was passing him.

"For what?"

"For taking care of the kingdom."

"Oh, that...was no problem."

"So what is the plan?" ask Yuki as he came out looking at the Honda's.

"The plan is to get her back and the others as well." siad Blaze as he looks over the Sohmas, all of their faces were in concern for Tohru.

"That's good. But don't you have some contact if someone was lost or no where to be seen?" ask Shigure.

"We do, but it was usally my little brother, Souta. He contact me for some reason, but I never did firgure it out though."

"I see. Well, it's getting late. Perhaps we all should be going to bed. I'm sure that your brother would contact when he thinks it the right time." said Rukio as he patted Sona on the shoulder.

"The Sohmas can sleep inside, while the rest of us will be sleeping outside, if you don't mind." Blaze said as he look at the Sohmas, they all looked confused but each of them nodded thier head and went to different direactions and deciding on where they should sleep.

"Let's join heands together in order to create the house." said Shomo, who was helding out both of his hand, one by one each of the Honda's took both of their hand and join together, in a cirlce. "Now repeat this spell after me."

To the sky and heaven _To the sky and heaven (a/n: peple reapating after him)_

Shelter is needed at this time _Shleter is needed at this time_

We ask you to summon it to us _We ask you to summon it to us_

REALASE!_REALASE!_

A white light came shooting from the sky and there in front of them was a mini house, big enought to fit a family of ten.

"There. That's should do it." Koko said as he went inside the mini house, the rest soon followed behind him, except for Blaze, who was standing outside the door,"I'll be staying in Rukat's room."

"That's fine." Rukio said as he smiled at Blaze and he smiled back. He went inside the house and Rukio closed the door. Rain was coming down.

A/N: What do you think? The next chapter will be about Tohru and the others in the castle. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

Chapter 10:The Engagement Talk and Confessionm, Part 1!

_"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Tatsuya must have an excuse for this, and if not he can be punished." said the Queen who was standing right next to the King, her hands were on his shoulder to calm him down._

_"Wait, you can't! Tatsuya didn't do anything yet!" said Akira as she came in with her son, Itchigo and Kari came in with her son, Ryuio._

And does anyone know how to do the title thingy, you know where you push the purple button that's on the right, and it's shows the next chapter title? Does anyone know how to do that? If you do please tell me


	11. Chap 10:The Engagement Talk & Confession

**A Kingdom and This World**

**Chapter 10: The Engagement Talk and Confession, Part 1!**  
It was ten in the morning when Tohru woke up.

"Huh?! What's time is it?" she ask as she stood up from her sleeping formed, rubbing her eyes, she yawned her hands covered the yawn.

"It's almost ten in the morning, Tohru." said Tomki as she looks at her master.

"Ten?! Oh, I have to feed the kids?!" Tohru said farcically as she flipped over the bedcover and stood on her two feet.

"Hey, take it easy." Tomki said as her arms were out in front of Tohru. "Ako and I fed the kids when you were still sleeping. So, don't worry. All you have to do is to relaxed that's all. Understand?"

Tohru let out a small gasp, her shoulder was relaxing, and she smiled. "Thank you Tomki."

"It's nothing. After all, I should thank you. You helped out so much and as for nothing in return."

"Any way, where's the kids and Ako?"

"They're out in the garden playing. Don't worry," Tomki said as she saw Tohru's face creased, "they'll be alright. After all they have Ako and the kids to look after them."

"Good! If you don't mind, Tomki, can you have my clothes ready by the time I finished showering, if you will."

"I don't mind at all. I have the clothes ready for you and breakfast ready by the time you're done with the shower."

"Thanks, Tomki" Tohru said as she walks towards the bathroom, the bathroom was in the bedroom, where Tohru, Souta, Zero and Mitsuki slept.

**30 Mintues Later:**

Tohru had just finished taking a shower and eating her breakfast. She walks to where Ako and the others were in the garden, she was wearing her clothes that Tomki had bung to her, it had a light red, it looks like it was almost pinkish color. The outfit was in a Chinese style, (a/n: if you don't include the buttons) and it was required to wear one inside the castle, unless you are at home. As they get closer, voices were heard.

"No fair, Zero! You're faster than I am!!" wine Mitsuki as she stood there, however Zero is ahead of her, smiling. Ako and the two little fairies were sitting right next to Souta, who was reading one of his favorites book.

"What's the matter, Mitsuki?" Tohru ask as she enters the garden, it was wonderful; a pond was at the center of the garden, flowers were arranged beautifully around the pond, there was a bridge in the center of the pond.

"Auntie Ru, Zero being mean, he went ahead before I could say, 'Go!'. He's mean." Mitsuki said as she walks over to Tohru, who was smiling and sat right next to Souta and Ako.

"No I wasn't! You were just to slow!" Zero said as he came over to them.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Hey, hey!" Tohru smiled as she held out her hand between the two twins. "Why are you two fighting? When you should be practicing?"

"Practicing? For what?" ask Souta who seems interested in what was going on than reading his books.

"I'm just saying if you want to have your own fairies early..." Tohru began to say, Zero and Mitsuki's eyes widen and Souta's face was shocking.

"What?! That's not fair!! I didn't get mind when I was seven!"

"Well, I didn't get mine when I was eight. And I think it would be a good idea for these two to learn how to use magic properly and _then_ summon their own fairies when they want to."

"Can we?!" the two ask in unison.

"Sure, but you have to wait...I have to speak to the King. Ako and Tomki take the kids back to the room, and have them train while I talk to the King. You should know where the training room is, right?"

"Yeah..." said Ako as he stood up and spread his wings, he flew and told the kids to follow them.

"Oh. Ako and Tomki. Can you two feed the kids lunch and have Homai and Shioa in time-out? I think I won't be back until later." Tohru said as she saw Homai and Shioa twitch when she said about their time-outs.

"Sure...I'm sure this will be fun. Real fun!" Ako said as he smirks. Sending shiver down the two's fairies spines.

"Sure, Tohru. I'll make sure that they are fed and learned the basic by the time you come back." Tomki said as she smiled at Tohru and flew to catch up to the group.

"Thanks, you guys." Tohru whisper as she walks to the other way where the king's study room is.

**In the King's Study Room:**

"What's wrong with you, Tatsuya?!" shouted the King as he sat in his chair, Tatsuya was leaning against the wall of books, he was shrugging his shoulder as it wasn't a big deal out of it.

"What do you mean, father? All I did was bring her back home."

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Tatsuya must have an excuse for this, and if not he can be punished." said the Queen who was standing right next to the King, her hands were on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Wait, you can't! Tatsuya didn't do anything yet!" said Akira as she came in with her son; Itchigo and Kari came in with her son, Ryuio.

"Yeah!" agreed the two boys, defending their father.

"We shall see, when she comes. Why are you two here?" ask the King, looking over at Akira and Kari who was sitting right next to Tatsuya.

"We are here, to know why that girl is here and how come he brought her here for." Kari said as she pointed to Taysuya, while Tatasuya was looking hurt.

"Aw...why do you have to be so mean...Kaka?"

"That's sick. No wonder they would marry some playboy like you." Tohru said as she enters King's study room, just when Tohru was about to close the door, a voice called out, "Onee-chan! Wait, don't close the door!"

It was Souta and the group.

"Why are you here, I thought I told you to go and train them, Ako and Tomki?"

"Sorry, but these two," Ako said as he pointed to Zero and Mitsuki, "wanted to be with you. They said that it would be more fun to have you teach them, instead of Tomki and me. So they followed you."

"I see." Tohru said as she looks at Zero and Mitsuki. "Since you're all here, just come on in, and don't touch any thing, and you have to be quite, 'kay?"

The three nods theirs head and walk inside with Tohru behind them to close the door.

"Now, that everyone's here let's getting started. Shall we?" ask the King as he saw everyone sat down. Tohru snapped her fingers and four chairs were in front of her and the kids, and four smaller size, (a/n: in fairy size that is) were for the fairies to relax in.

"Continue, king?" Tohru ask as she went and sat on her chair, the kids followed her lead, all sat right next each other.

"Ah, yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Tohru you said that you cancel the engagement, and yes, we should, seeing that my son already had two sons."

"Good, now that's over. Tell me, what happened to the kingdom, was it true...that's its falling apart?" Tohru said as she looks at the King and Queen, you could see a little pain in her eyes, knowing that this is happening.

"I see that Sona told you. Yes, you're kingdom is falling apart, ever since your brother elope. The kingdom and your people were losing hope and now they're going to destroy themselves."

"I see. Is there anything else I or you need to know?"

"Yes...what about those children? Who's are they? The girl look just like..." ask the Queen, she was just about to finished her sentence when Tohru saw who was she was staring at, and she knew who's she was talking about.

"Aya? I know. She and the boy are your grandchildren."

"What?! That can't be! Aya never was pregnant!" shout the King.

"Do you remember when you told her that she was going to be engage to the Prince of the East, and how you would never see her for four years and suddenly she comes back?" Tohru said as the King and Queen nodded both of theirs head, remembering what had happening all those years ago (a/n: okay, it wasn't that long...).

"She fell in love with a commoner, and he fell in love with her, later that year they gave birth to two twins, one was a female and the other one was a male. After three years of being away from home, she deicide to come home, bringing her children with her..."...to be continued...

And does anyone know how to do the title thingy, you know where you push the purple button that's on the right, and it's shows the next chapter title? Does anyone know how to do that? Instead of it saying "Chapter 3" or whatever, it would say the title of the next chapter...If you do please tell me. The next chapter will be about Kasuma. Here's a small preview, please look foreword for the next chapter.

_"She killed herself as I was entering her room, and right in front of me, she was smiling, Zero and Mitsuki was only three at that time, they didn't know what was going because they were sleeping. As I said she was smiling at me, as she was going down...I ran up and caught her, tears were in my eyes, I couldn't stop crying. She smiled at me and handed me a note that she had in her hand, and then she close her eyes...the smile was still there. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Hugging her, I heard a small cry I stood up and saw, Zero and Mitsuki, trying to get up, they were smiling at me. Then I found myself smiling with them. I summon Ako and Tomki to transport the kids to my room, it was also sound-poof also. And that's the story...about Zero, Mitsuki and Aya. You should know the rest already..."_

Please look at my new fanfic, "Five Years Had Pasted, And Now What Happened?" It's a fanfic on Yu-Gi-Oh. Serenity is losing her eye sight. Five years had pasted and now she needs another surgery, or she will become permanently be blind. Will it make it in time? Will she gets her eye surgery in time? That's for you to read and find out.


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2

**Chapter 11: The Engagement Talk and Confession, Part 2!**

_"What?! That can't be! Aya never was pregnant!" shout the King._

_"Do you remember when you told her that she was going to be engage to the Prince of the East, and how you would never see her for four years and suddenly she comes back?" Tohru said as the King and Queen nodded both of theirs head, remembering what had happening all those years ago (a/n: okay, it wasn't that long...)._

_"She fell in love with a commoner, and he fell in love with her, later that year they gave birth to two twins, one was a female and the other one was a male. After three years of being away from home, she deicide to come home, bringing her children with her..."...to be continued..._

"Do you remember how I would come over and stay over for weeks? Well, that was because I would go to Aya's room and visit her kids, all though you couldn't hear the crying and yelling, Aya had her room sound poof so you wouldn't hear the kids. But it would warn us when someone would come in, so I would always hid with the kids, while Aya would go and answered the door, and you or a servant would come in as if she didn't have a child on her room. And the following year when she was still engage to the Prince of East, and you, King..." Tohru said as she looks at the King.

"You said that you've found Aya with Tomiao Ryo together in bed and you had him executed the next day and Aya was gone a few weeks after? She didn't know that he would be executed the next day, she thought that he was going home, but you've found him, climbing out from her room...and executed him the next day. And without her knowing she didn't know what to do, she was heartsick when she found out that he didn't returned home was executed by your order, she killed herself..."

Tohru began to shaking, her hands were trembling. She didn't want to remember it again, not again, but she knows that she have to, it was the only way.

"She killed herself as I was entering her room, and right in front of me, she was smiling, Zero and Mitsuki was only three at that time, they didn't know what was going because they were sleeping. As I said she was smiling at me, as she was going down...I ran up and caught her, tears were in my eyes, I couldn't stop crying. She smiled at me and handed me a note that she had in her hand, and then she close her eyes...the smile was still there. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Hugging her, I heard a small cry I stood up and saw, Zero and Mitsuki, trying to get up, they were smiling at me. And then I found myself smiling with them. I summon Ako and Tomki to transport the kids to my room, it was also sound-poof also. And that's the story...about Zero, Mitsuki and Aya. You should know the rest already..."

Tears were coming down to Tohru's cheeks, she was hugging herself, she knew that she has to do it to herself again, she was standing up.

"Onee-chan?! What's wrong?! Stop!! You're hurting yourself!!" Souta yelled as he ran to Tohru, she was digging her nails in herself, blood was coming out, Tohru know its hurts but it was the only way.

"Master!! Please stop!!" yelled Ako and Tomki as they flew to their master, trying to remove her hands away from her skin.

"Don't stop me!! I have to do this!! Every time I think about those two, my heart aches, and I can't stop it!! Please don't touch me...it's hurt as much if you help me...please don't no one touch me!" Tohru said as she pushes her nails in deeper, her face began to smile, as if the pain didn't hurt her at all.

"Aya...Ryo...I hope you two are happy..." Tohru said as she smiled at the sky, seeing Aya and Ryo holding each other, then she felt a pain in her heart, "Ah! Not now, it can't happen right now!!"

Tohru clutching the floor, her right hand was on her heart and her left was on the floor, clutching the carpet, she was coughing up blood.

"Tohru?!" shouted the Queen as she ran over to Tohru, she tried to put her hand on her, but Tohru smack it away, she stood up, her hand was still on her heart.

"Ako...Tomki...watch the kids will you...I have to take care of something..." Tohru said as she began to walk towards the door, then she felt a pair of arms around her, it was Tatsuya, he was holding on to her, Tohru tired to get out but it only made him hold on her tighter.

"Let me go!! I don't need your pity!! Let go!!"

"You can't go, we have to treat your wounds."

"I'll treat it later, leave me alone!!" Tohru said as she bite Tatuya's hand, he let out a yelp, Tohru ran out as soon as she open the door.

"Ouch!"

"Master/ Auntie Ru/ Onee-chan?!?" yelled the group as they followed after Tohru, shoving Tatsuya out of the way, Tatsuya didn't know what to do, so he chase after them, hearing his wives and children calling for him. "Honey/ Daddy!!"

**Somewhere Outside of the Castle:**

"I'm sorry...I have to do this, it's the only way." Tohru said to herself as she ran to a garden where she, Aya and the kids used to play years ago. She stopped as she saw a stone on a small hill.

_'There it is...'_ Tohru thought as she ran towards the small hill and began to dig with the garden shovel that was left that many years ago, it was a little rusty, but it was still in good use.

"There's she is!!" shouted Ako as he saw Tohru digging something, everyone was out of breathe, Tatsuya was behind them. When the group reaches where Tohru was, her hands were dirty and there was a rusty box, it look like it was buried five years ago. She took out a small vial, which look like it had some sort of liquid in there, and add her blood in there and chanted.

_To the person who I care, to the one who gave me pain, please I give them my blood, this blood will show them...that I had told the ones who didn't know the truth of their love, I hereby release them and I from this pain and suffering!! _

Tohru's blood drops into the vial, a red and green glow came from the vial and then a light came from the sky, the King, Queen, Akira, Kari and their children came in just in time to see, Tohru being floating up in the air by a white light. They ran to where Souta and the rest were.

"What's going on?!" shouted the King as he has he arms over his eyes to protect himself from the light.

"Thank you...Tohru..." said a voice, it was Aya's.

"No, thank you..." Tohru said as she saw a ghost of Aya, she moves her hand to touch her cheeks, a tears escape from Tohru's eyes. Then the ghost and light suddenly disappeared, Tohru was gently floating back down to the ground, she was caught by...

A/N: Review? Next Chapter will be about the Sohmas and Hondas. And it might take a while longer, since I've been having a writer's blocking. And if you want to, as readers, I have two new fanfics that I've typed/thought of, and it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic.


	13. Chapter 12: Portal to Kingdom

**Chapter 12: The Portal to the Kingdom.**

It was ealry in the moring about ten to be excat, the Hondas and Sohmas all ate and now are planning on what to do in order to save Tohru and the others. Then later on in the afternoon, a white glow came from Sona's hand, he raise his hand to the air, a white light came from his hand and shoom to the wall, showing Tohru and the others, Tatysua and two children, two women that they've never knew before. And lastly the King and Queen. The Sohmas and Hondas were all gathered into the living room. On each of their faces were surpirse and shock, they all were happy to see Tohru and the others alright. But something was worng. They all sat down. Hearing Tohru's voice and the King's and Queens'.

_"Continue, king?" Tohru ask as she went and sat on her chair, the kids followed her lead, all sat right next each other._

_"Ah, yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Tohru you said that you cancel the engagement, and yes, we should, seeing that my son already had two sons."_

_"Good, now that's over. Tell me, what happened to the kingdom, was it true...that's its falling apart?" Tohru said as she looks at the King and Queen, you could see a little pain in her eyes, knowing that this is happening._

_"I see that Sona told you. Yes, you're kingdom is falling apart, ever since your brother elope. The kingdom and your people were losing hope and now they're going to destroy themselves."_

_"I see. Is there anything else I or you need to know?"_

_"Yes...what about those children? Who's are they? The girl look just like..." ask the Queen, she was just about to finished her sentence when Tohru saw who was she was staring at, and she knew who's she was talking about._

_"Aya? I know. She and the boy are your grandchildren."_

_"What?! That can't be! Aya never was pregnant!" shout the King._

_"Do you remember when you told her that she was going to be engage to the Prince of the East, and how you would never see her for four years and suddenly she comes back?" Tohru said as the King and Queen nodded both of theirs head, remembering what had happening all those years ago ._

_"She fell in love with a commoner, and he fell in love with her, later that year they gave birth to two twins, one was a female and the other one was a male. After three years of being away from home, she deicide to come home, bringing her children with her..."_

The Sohmas and Hondas all stared at the screen. In each of thier mind was a different thought.

_"Do you remember how I would come over and stay over for weeks? Well, that was because I would go to Aya's room and visit her kids, all though you couldn't hear the crying and yelling, Aya had her room sound poof so you wouldn't hear the kids. But it would warn us when someone would come in, so I would always hid with the kids, while Aya would go and answered the door, and you or a servant would come in as if she didn't have a child on her room. And the following year when she was still engage to the Prince of East, and you, King..." Tohru said as she looks at the King. _

_"You said that you've found Aya with Tomiao Ryo together in bed and you had him executed the next day and Aya was gone a few weeks after? She didn't know that he would be executed the next day, she thought that he was going home, but you've found him, climbing out from her room...and executed him the next day. And without her knowing she didn't know what to do, she was heartsick when she found out that he didn't returned home was executed by your order, she kills herself..." _

Everyone in the room could see Tohru shaking, her hands were trembling.

_"She killed herself as I was entering her room, and right in front of me, she was smiling, Zero and Mitsuki was only three at that time, they didn't know what was going because they were sleeping. As I said she was smiling at me, as she was going down...I ran up and caught her, tears were in my eyes, I couldn't stop crying. She smiled at me and handed me a note that she had in her hand, and then she close her eyes...the smile was still there. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Hugging her, I heard a small cry I stood up and saw, Zero and Mitsuki, trying to get up, they were smiling at me. And then I found myself smiling with them. I summon Ako and Tomki to transport the kids to my room, it was also sound-poof also. And that's the story...about Zero, Mitsuki and Aya. You should know the rest already..."_

They could see tears were coming down to Tohru's cheeks, she was hugging herself and she was standing up.

_"Onee-chan?! What's wrong?! Stop!! You're hurting yourself!!"_

They could see Souta yelling as he ran to Tohru, she was digging her nails in herself, blood was coming out. The Sohams and Hondas gasped at the scene, then it was dissconnect, the white light shoomed back into Sona's hand.


End file.
